Wanna Be The Champ!
by Innocence is a Virtue
Summary: Five friends are headed all the way to Japan for the World Beyblading Tournament, but will they get more than they bargained for? And who will be number 1?[KaixOC,MaxxOC,LeexOC Slight: TysonXHilary]
1. The Invitation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade**

* * *

**This is set after the end of G-Revolution, and Dranzer didn't break in this one. Also lots of my facts may be wrong, so feel free to correct me!!**

**_Chapter 1: Invitation_**

Sonya burst out the door. She was alrady 15 minutes late for school. She had stayed up all night tweaking her beyblade, which was in her bag, along with her launcher. She also had a bit beast, the Ignite Panther. She zoomed out her family temple's gate and down the street. She had her bag slung over one shoulder. She ran a few more blocks and eventually arrived at her school. She ran through the empty courtyard, up the stairs and down the hall to her classroom.

"I'M HERE!!" she yelled as she burst through the door.

The class didn't even turn to look at her. They were used to her being late every morning.

The teacher sighed. "Take your seat" the teacher said.

Sonya ran over and sat at a table with her friends. Casey, Jess, Rachel and Aziah all shook their heads as she missed her seat completely and plummeted to the ground. She quickly got up again and sat in her chair, setting her bag down beside her chair. The lesson began and the five friends started chatting.

"Did you see the match in the park yesterday?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah that was intense!" replied Aziah.

"Meh, it would've been better if they had bit beasts" stated Casey.

"I missed it..." Sonya said gloomily, gaining astonished stares from her friends.

"B-but you never miss a good beyblade match!" stuttered Jess, suprised.

"I know I know, but I had stuff to do" explained Sonya.

"Training to be a priestess?" asked Casey.

"Bingo" Sonya replied with a sigh.

"How boring, you're a blader not a priestess!" complained Rachel.

"Yeah I know, but I'm the only heir to the shrine" stated Sonya.

Rachel, Jess, Casey and Aziah were also bladers. In fact, the five of them had met through blading. They were randomly chosen for a team when they were 12. They had stuck with that team ever since. Also, all of them had bitbeasts. Rachel's was called Manga Dragon, Casey's was called Insanity, Aziah's was called Demon Serpent and Jess's was called Dew Wolfe. They were the blading champions for Australia.

After a long, painful hour, the bell rang and the five friends walked to their next class. They were walking down the hall their names were called over the P.A.

"What could that be about?" asked Rachel, as they headed for the front office.

"Dunno" replied Casey.

They walked down a flight of stairs and up a few corridors to the front office. Sanding right there, was Mr. Dickinson.

"Oh hello again girls!" Mr. Dickinson said happily when he saw them.

"Why are YOU here?" asked Aziah accusingly.

"Yeah, I thought you lived in Japan?" said Jess.

"Yes well there's a matter I wish to discuss with you" Mr. Dickinson said.

"Ok then, shoot" said Sonya folding her arms.

"Well as you probably know, the Beyblading World Tornament is coming up" he started.

"What about it?" asked Casey.

"Well, I know you guys only competed in country-wide, but I would like you to come and compete" Mr. Dickinson declared.

"WHAT!?!" screamed the five friends.

"You mean with all the world champions?" Rachel asked shakily.

"Yes" replied Mr. Dickinson, which caused Rachel to faint.

"Sounds good" Sonya said confidently.

"EH?!?" was the reply she got from her dumbfounded friends.

"Ok, I'll meet you tomorrow at the airport" said Mr. Dickinson, lifting his hat to them, then leaving.

"YOU IDIOT!!" yelled Aziah strangling Sonya.

"WE CAN'T COMPETE WITH THOSE GUYS!!" yelled Rachel.

"WHAT DO WE DO!?!" screamed Jess.

They were all freaking out, except for Casey, who was laughing her head off at her friends.

"C'mon guys, it'll be fun!" said Sonya, trying to calm them down.

"Fun? FUN? YOU THINK PUBLICALLY HUMILIATING OURSELVES IS FUN?!?" yelled Aziah.

Sonya sighed. "WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?!?" she screamed.

They all shut up immediately.

"Lets just try the tournament, it'll help us become better bladers!" Sonya stated.

"Ok Sonya you win, we'll compete..." sighed Jess.

"Ok, I'll see you guys tomorrow then" said Sonya as she walked out the door of the school. (They had been excused for the rest of the day)

**_Japan..._**

"A new team?" asked Tyson.

"Yeah, Mr. Dickinson told me about them before he left" replied Rey.

"What're they called?" asked Daichi.

"Um... A.M.L I think..." replied Rey.

"Do you think they're strong?" asked Max.

"If Mr. Dickinson recomended them, then I guess so..." replied Kai, who was standing in the corner.

"I also heard that they're all girls" said Rey.

"Oo, do you think they're cute?" asked Max.

"Don't be so childish Max, you're 17!" replied Rey with a sigh.

Max laughed and scratched the back of his head..

"I can't wait to find out if they're strong!" said Tyson clenching his fist.

"Well, we'll just wait and see!" said Max cheerfully.

"What are the other teams entering?" Daichi asked Rey.

"Um, well there's us, A.M.L, White Tiger X, PPB All Starz, Blitzkreig Boys, Barthez Battalion, which is now called Beyblade Battalion and the BEGA bladers" replied Rey.

"The BEGA bladers?" asked Tyson,"Even Brooklyn?"

"Yeah, after Brooklyn's little 'episode', he turned cheerful again, and is fully into blading" replied Rey. (Why Rey knows everything I shall never know...)

"Well I guess this means one thing..." mumbled Tyson.

"What's that?" asked Daichi.

"That I can't wait for the tornament!!" yelled Tyson.

* * *

**Well that's all for chapter 1!! Hope you liked it!! Pairings will come in later on, but for now I'm working on getting A.M.L to Japan!! Please review and read future chapters!!**


	2. Trip to Japan

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Beyblade**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Trip to Japan**_

"Bye mum!" said Sonya as he shut the car door.

She wheeled her bag into the international airport. She looked around and spotted Aziah and Rachel waving to her. She rushed over to them. Rachel was wearing jeans and a T-shirt and Aziah was wearing track pants and a long sleeved top with Chinese symbols on it.

"Are you ready for the trip?" asked Aziah.

"Yup!" replied Sonya.

Sonya noticed that her friends also had their beyblades and launchers on their waist.

"You guys are already here?"

The three spun around to see Jess and Casey walking up to them.

"Hey guys!" Casey said happily.

"It's good to see you're all here!" came a voice from behind them.

They looked behind Jess and Casey, who turned around, to see Mr. Dickinson walking up to them.

"Are you all ready to go?" he asked.

They all nodded.

"Ok, let's go check you guys in"

They checked their bags in and went through security. They walked out onto the plane area.

"Which one is ours?" asked Jess.

"That one" said Mr. Dickinson, pointing at a huge jet with BBA along the side of it.

"Whoa!" was the only reaction from the team.

They boarded the plane to find all the other teams already there. (Except for G-Revolution)

They all looked at the as they came in. The jet had couches and a T.V with a playstation. It also had a few beyblade dishes. Two people were blading in one and others were cheering them on.

"GO DARK GARGOYLE!!" yelled one guy with blonde hair.

"GET 'EM APPOLLON" yelled a guy with grey hair that was in a long ponytail.

Their blades were goin at it tough.

Casey headed straight for the playstation and kicked a girl with pink hair off.

"Hey no fair!! I wanna play Ultimate Ninja!!" yelled the girl.

"Too bad" Casey said poking out her tounge.

The pink haired girl just got over it and went to watch the match. Aziah laid down on a couch and fell asleep. Rachel sat down and started to read some manga. Jess found amusement in pressing the service button. Sonya headed over to watch the beyblade match. The beyblades were crashing against each other at full power. Then suddenly the blonde guy's beyblade was sent flying out of the dish.

"Dammit!" cursed the blonde guy.

"Ok everyone can I have your attention?" announced Mr. Dickinson.

Everyone turned to face Mr. Dickinson.

"Now I want you all to introduce yourselves to A.M.L" he said.

Everone nodded and introduced themselves. (I really can't be bothered to write it since there's so many of them!)

"Now you guys introduce yourselves" said Mr. Dickinson, signalling for A.M.L to introduce themselves.

"I'm Aziah" Aziah said while rubbing her eyes.

"Sonya" said Sonya.

"Jess" said Jess, before going back to pressing the service button.

"I'm Rachel" said Rachel looking up from her manga for a brief moment, before going back again.

"I'm Bob!" said Casey, who then got hit by Sonya.

"This is Casey" Sonya answered for her.

"Nice to meet ya!" chirped Ming-Ming.

"Ok now, you kids play nice, I'm gonna go talk with the pilot" declared Mr. Dickinson, as he turned and walked towards the cockpit.

"So..." started Casey, "Anyone up for a game of 'Naruto: Ultimate Ninja'?"

"YEAH!" came a loud reply.

**_Japan..._**

All the teams walked off the plane, after losing every match of 'Naruto: Ultimate Ninja' to Casey. They walked into the terminal and claimed their bags. They walked out of the terminal and into limos. Sonya stared out the limo window as her friends sang 'The Song That Never Ends'. When they named it, they weren't kidding. The trip to the hotel was only 20 minutes, but for Sonya, it had felt like HOURS!! All the teams were staying in the same hotel. The five friends got their bags out and walked into the reception. It was huge and there was a chandelier on the roof. They checked in and got their bags taken up to their rooms. They, also headed up to their rooms. A.M.L's room was room 239. It had 2 bedrooms, one with 2 single beds and another with 3, 3 fancy bathrooms, a kitchen, and a lounge room with a plasma screen T.V.

"Whoa, this is luxury!" said Sonya as she sat on their comfy couch.

"If I had known you got to stay in a place like THIS for the world tournament, I would've entered sooner!!" said Casey, digging into the free pocky.

(Pocky: A biscuit stick dipped in chocolate.)

The tournament didn't start for another week, but they would definately enjoy staying here!

* * *

**Well that ends my second chapter! I know I sorta rushed through things, but i hate going into details! Anyway, next chapter will be up on the weekend, so just wait till then! Please review and I hope you enjoy the rest of my awesumo story!!**


	3. Meet GRevolution

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Meet G-Revolution_**

Sonya sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. Sunlight was peeping through the curtains. She looked around the room. Rachel and Casey were still asleep. She looked at the alarm clock. 7:30. It was still pretty early, for them anyway. Sonya got out of bed and wandered over to her suitcase. She pulled out a pair of black track pants and a black tank top with the japanese kanji for 'dream' on it. She got dressed then walked out into the lounge room. She decided to cook breakfast. The others woke up at 8:45 and wandered sleepily out of their rooms. They saw four plates of bacon and eggs on the table.

"Eat up" said Sonya, who was washing her own plate.

"You made all this?" asked Aziah.

"Yup!" replied Sonya with a smile.

"Who cares? IT'S FOOD!!" yelled Casey as she dug in.

"You're so mean Casey-chan!" scolded Rachel.

"What?" Casey asked with her mouth full,"She said 'Eat up'!!"

Rachel was about to scold her again when Sonya stopped her.

"Just let it go..." soothed Sonya.

The other three sat down and begun eating. They finished at about 9:15.

"You guys better go get dressed" said Sonya,"We're gonna practise at 10!"

"Kay!" said Rachel, as they all went and got dressed.

They emerged a few minutes later. Rachel was wearing her usual Jeans and T-Shirt, Aziah was wearing army pants and a long sleeved shirt that had 'Beyblade' written down the sleeves, Jess had on a black skirt that went past her knees and a black top with fish-net sleeves and Casey was wearing dark jeans and a black shirt with a black coat that went to her knees.

"All set?" Sonya asked happily.

Rachel held up her beyblade and her launcher, so did Aziah, then Jess, and Sonya looked over at Casey who was searching all the pockets on her coat.

"One minute" said Casey quickly zipping into her bedroom, then emerging with her beyblade and launcher.

Sonya shook her head, then walked out the door. The others followed and she shut the door behind them, locking it. They walked down a long hallway and down the elevator. Sonya pressed B1. The elevator started to go down, then it suddenly stopped on 21, and the doors opened.

"What the?" muttered Sonya.

Then she looked over at Casey and Jess, who were pressing every single button. Sonya gave them an evil glare and they stopped. Well, lets just say it was a LONG trip to B1. They eventually arrived at B1 floor, but a team was already practising.

"Hey!" yelled Sonya.

The people turned to look at them. They hadn't met them before.

"You guys must be the new team" said one with spikey black hair and a long ponytail, which was tied up so there was only a tuft at the end.

"And just WHO are YOU?!?" Aziah yelled.

"We're G-Revolution!" announced one boy with spikey hair and his hat on backwards.

"Geeeat, aren't you the team that LIVES in Japan?" asked Casey.

"Yeah" replied a guy with blonde hair.

"Then can't you practise somewhere else?" Jess asked.

"Mr. Dickinson told us to come here, so ZIP IT!" snapped a short one that was missing a pant leg.

"I asked you two come here so you two could train together" said Mr. Dickinson, who suddenly popped out of nowhere, scaring the life out of them.

"Together?" asked Sonya.

"One-on-one battles" replied Mr. Dickinson.

"Oh ok, sounds good" said the one with the cap.

"I'm Max" said the blonde haired guy.

"I'm Rey" said the guy with a long ponytail.

"Daichi" said the guy missing a pant leg.

"I'm Kenny" said a boy with goggles in his head.

"I'm Dizzy" said his computer.

"I'm Tyson" said the guy with his cap on backwards.

"Kai..." said a guy who was standing in the corner.

"I'm Rachel" said Rachel happily.

"I'm Sonya..." said Sonya, who was busy exchanging glares with Kai.

"I'm Jess, and this is Casey" Jess quickly said, before Casey could say her name was Bob.

"Well, pair up and get blading" said Mr. Dickinson, once again disappearing.

"How are we gonna pair up?" asked Aziah.

"We'll draw numbers out of a hat!" replied Casey, yoinking Tyson's hat.

"Oi!" snapped Tyson.

Casey put a bunch of numbers in the hat.

"Ok, everyone take one!" said Casey,"Atleast we're not doing names. Otherwise if you got yourself, well you'd be very lonely in the beyblade dish..."

Everyone pulled out a number. Casey read all the numbers people had.

"Ok" she started,"These are the pairings..."

Sonya VS Kai

Casey VS Daichi

Aziah VS Max

Jess VS Rey

Rachel VS Tyson

Everyone exchanged compeditive glares.

"Aw man, I'm versing the shrimp!" complained Casey.

"WHO YOU CALLIN A SHRIMP!?!" yelled Daichi.

"YOU, DUH!!" Casey yelled back.

They glared at each other with the little 'eye to eye electricity' effect. They all moved to seperate beyblade dishes.

"3... 2... 1... GO!" counted Dizzy.

"LET IT RIIIIP!!" they all yelled as they launched their beyblades.

**_Dish 1..._**

Ignite Panther and Dranzer were clashing like, well... beyblades. Neither of them was giving an inch. They just kept smacking into each other.

'I'm gonna have to use technique to beat this guy' thought Sonya.

'This chick's tough, but nothing I can't handle' thought Kai.

They were about to clash again but Ignite Panther quickly dodged and went behind Dranzer.

"LET'S GO IGNITE PANTHER!!" she yelled as she unleashed her attack, Hellfire.

'Crap!' thought Kai.

Her bit beast appeared, then Ignite Panther was set on fire as it smacked continually into Dranzer.

'I have to do something fast!' thought Kai as he watched Dranzer being pushed to the edge of the dish.

"GO DRANZER!!" he yelled as he too, unleashed his attack, Spiral Fireball.

The two clashed in a blinding flash of light. When the light faded the two blades were both slightly spinning, then they both stopped at the same time.

"It's a tie..." sighed Sonya, who was completely out of breath.

"I...guess so" said Kai in between pants.

**_Dish 2..._**

"I'm gonna kick your ass shrimpy!!" Casey teased.

"DON'T CALL ME SHRIMPY!!!" yelled Daichi.

Daichi's Strata-Dragoon kept trying to hit Casey, but she just casually moved out of the way each time. This was enraging Daichi, which didn't help. Eventually Casey got bored and decided to hit him. Insanity went zooming after Strata-Dragoon and gave him a huge KERSMACK, which sent him flying across the dish.

"WHY YOU!!" he yelled, "GO STRATA-DRAGOON!!!!"

Strata-Dragoon turned on it's side and became like a saw, zooming towards Insanity, which was sitting happily on the edge of the dish. Strata-Dragoon zoomed right up to it, and at the last second, Insanity moved out of the way, and Strata-Dragoon was sent soaring over the edge, and stopped spinning when it hit the ground.

"W-what?" Daichi stuttered, amazed.

"You let your silly anger fit get the best of you!" Casey said matter-of-factly.

Then Daichi did a little anger jig, cursing over and over.

**_Dish 3..._**

Demon Serpent was bashing into Draciel, who was on defence.

"Why won't you attack me?" Aziah snapped.

"I'm more of a defence kinda guy" replied Max smiling with his adorable little hampster mouth.

Aziah sighed. 'How boring' she thought.

"That's an awesome beyblade" said Max.

Aziah gave him a confused look. 'What's with this guy?' she thought, she had never met a blader this kind before. He was so strange... she kinda liked it... she quickly slapped herself. She turned her attention back to the match. She kept smacking into Draciel harshly, but he barely moved an inch.

"C'MON DEMON SERPENT!!!" she yelled as she unleashed her attack, Poseidon's arrow.

Her bitbeast appered and shot its tridant at draciel using a bow. Draciel was sent flying out of the ring and landed on the gound. Max walked over and picked it up. He walked back to the dish and extended his hand to Aziah.

"Good match!" he said with his hampster smile.

Aziah blushed a little and shook his hand.

"Whatever..." she said.

**_Dish 4..._**

Jess's Dew Wolfe and Drigger were equally matched. No matter how much they clashed, it hardly made any difference. Jess and Rey were completely worn out. To think this was practise!! They kept goin at it. They were both ready to collapse. They had both used their special attacks, which were both lighning themed.

"Um... Rey?" Jess managed to say.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Since this is only pracise, do you wanna call it even?" she asked.

"Sounds good" he replied.

Then they both fell back on the ground and their blades stopped spinning.

**_Dish 5..._**

Rachel was getting pushed back towards the edge by Tyson. He was way too strong for her. Sonya or Casey might be able to take him, but she sure couldn't. She was worn out.

"Ready to give up?" he taunted.

"N-no!" she managed to stutter.

Just then Manga Dragon was pushed right to the side.

"OH NO!" yelled Rachel.

"Gotcha!" muttered Tyson.

Dragoon smacked into Manga Dragon, and sent it flying. It landed a few feet away.

"NO!" yelled Rachel, running over falling to the ground to pick it up.

Tyson offered his hand to help her up. She took his help and stood up.

"That was a great match" he said.

"Thanks" said Rachel.

"Lets beyblade again sometime!" said Tyson.

"Yeah!" agreed Rachel with a nod.

The others walked over and joined them. Casey was dragging an unconcious Jess behind her, and Kai was carrying Rey. They all said their goodbyes and the girls headed back to their room. G-Revolution walked out of the hotel.

"Tyson" said Kai.

"Huh? What is it Kai?" replied Tyson.

"We need to watch those girls" said Kai.

"You pervo Kai!" snapped Daichi.

"No! I mean in the tournament, they're not gonna be easy opponents" Kai snapped back.

"Yeah..." muttered Rey, who had just woken up,"They're nothing to laugh about."

* * *

**Well there's my third chapter. My friend is bugging me like hell to get this done so hope you like it!! Please Review and read further chapters!!! YAY!!!**


	4. Preliminaries Start Early?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade**

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 4: The Preliminaries Start Early?_**

"Whoa, this place is huge!" exclaimed Casey.

They were all standing in front of the Beyblade Tournament Stadium. Casey was right. This place was HUGE! Sonya sighed, as she remembered what had happened the day before...

**_Flashback..._**

Casey, Rachel and Jess were laughing their heads off while watching an anime on T.V. Aziah was drinking some coffee and Sonya was washing the dishes.

'Something tells me I'm the only one who does ANYTHING around here' thought Sonya, as she scrubbed sticky stuff off a plate.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" said Aziah as she rushed over to the door. She opened the door, and standing there was Mr. Dickinson.

"Oh! Mr. Dickinson! What's up?" asked Sonya as she pulled off her rubber gloves and joined Aziah at the door.

"I'm just here to inform you that the preliminaries have been moved to tomorrow" announced Mr. Dickinson.

"EH?!" yelled all the girls, startled.

"B-but that only gives us 'till tomorrow to prepare!" yelled Sonya.

"Sorry girls, but it's out of my power..." stated Mr. Dickinson.

With that they said goodbye to Mr. Dickinson, stopped goofin around, and got to work on their beyblades...

**_End Flashback..._**

Sonya sighed. She had been up all night working on her beyblade. Now, she was ready to face the preliminaries. Team A.M.L walked through the automatic doors, and into the lobby. Inside there were hundreds of people, trying to get seat tickets. Mr. Dickinson escorted them to their dressing room. They said goodbye to him as he shut their door. Then there was silence...

"I can't wait for this!" squealed Casey, breaking the silence, as she always did.

"Yeah, we're gonna cream 'em all!" shouted Aziah determinedly.

"YEAH!" they all yelled as they hit high-fives.

Just then there was a knock on their door. Sonya got up and opened it, to reveal, once again, Mr. Dickinson.

"What is it Mr. Dickinson?" asked Sonya.

"It's time for the opening ceremony" he replied.

Sonya nodded and called the rest of her team. They all made their way to the arena. (I'm not sure if there actually IS opening ceremonies, but I just wanted them all to meet up!) Up on the dish area they could see all the other teams waving to the crowd, except for Kai coz he's a grump.

"Look at Kai" said Sonya, laughing and pointing in his direction.

"Oh yes, you like looking at Kai don't you?" teased Casey.

"NO!" snapped Sonya,"I consider him a rival!"

"Suuure" Rachel said mockingly.

They all joined the other teams, after Sonya gave Rachel and Casey punches they'll feel a week from now, on the dish area. They all waved to the adoring fans.

"I will now explain the rules!" yelled the DJ.

"Every person from each team will participate. They will each fight one on one matches. If you lose, you are out of the competition, but if you win, you advance to the quarter finals. No one will be versing someone from their own team. In the case of a draw, both people will advance. In the finals, the two remaining compeditors will each pick a member of their team to beyblade alongside them, in a two on two match. As you all know if your beyblade is sent out of the ring, you lose, if your beyblade breaks into a million pieces, you lose and if your beyblade stops spinning, guess what? YOU LOSE!! Anyone who is caught cheating will be immeadiately disqualified! You got all that?"

Everyone nodded, even if they didn't get it. After the ceremony was over, all the teams were taken into the waiting room, which had comfy couches, and glorious food!! They all begun to make themselves at home. Aziah was watching the T.V. which showed everything that was happening out in the beyblade dish.

"Hey there!" said Max as he suddenly popped up outta no where.

Due to Aziah's quick reflexes, her first reaction was to slap him in the face. Which she did...

"Ow! What'd ya do that for?" he whined, rubbing his face.

"Um... my bad..." muttered Aziah, before walking away.

"Hey! Where ya goin?" called Max.

"AWAY FROM YOU!" Aziah yelled back.

Max looked hurt, as he turned and walked back to his friends.

Sonya and Casey were talking about something-a-rather, when someone tapped Sonya on the shoulder. She spun around to see Kai behind her.

"What d'you want?" demanded Sonya.

"I just wanted you to know, that if I'm matched up with you, I'm not going to go easy on you" he replied.

"Why would you paint face? Now get lost!" she snapped.

Kai raised an eyebrow at her attitutude, but then turned on his heel and walked away.

"You SO like him!" teased Casey.

"Ack! Yeah right! He's just a pain!" snapped Sonya.

"Whaaaatever" sighed Casey.

"You guys! The matchups are on the screen!" called Rachel.

They both sprung up and walked over to the crowd that was huddled around the T.V screen. The matchups had indeed appeared:

(These were all picked randomly from a hat!)

Claude VS Daichi

Ming-Ming VS Emily

Garland VS Michael

Mathilda VS Spencer

Rachel VS Mariah

Jess VS Crusher

Casey VS Bryan

Aaron VS Aziah

Brooklyn VS Rick

Lee VS Miguel

Mystel VS Rey

Eddy VS Tala

Sonya VS Max

Gary VS Tyson

Kai VS Kevin

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Kevin,"I HAVE TO VERSE REY'S TEAMMATE?!?"

"I have to verse Tyson!" whined Gary.

Gary and Kevin had a little whine together in the corner.

"Max..." mumbled Sonya,"Hey Aziah! Isn't Max the guy you versed? From G-Revolution?"

Aziah nodded, with an anger mark on her head. Sonya looked a little confused...

"Who the hell is Bryan?" exclaimed Casey.

"He's the guy with grey hair, from the Blitzkreig Boys" answered Rachel.

"Who are you versing?" asked Casey.

"Mariah" said Rachel pointing at the screen.

"YAY! I'm versing Crusher!!" Jess said happily.

"Do you know who Crusher is?" Sonya asked.

"Nope!" replied Jess, still grinning.

Sonya shook her head.

'If Aziah beat this guy then surely I can!' thought Sonya as she glared at Max.

"Let the matches begin!!" called the announcer.

Daichi and Claude's friends wished them good luck as they exitted the room. After a few minutes the match was over. Daichi had won. Then Ming-Ming beat Emily. Then Garland beat Michael. Mathilda beat Spencer, and finally it was Rachel's turn.

"Good luck Rachel!" said Sonya as she watched her friend smile and leave the room. Sonya looked up at the screen. Rachel and Mariah were walking up to the beyblade dish.After a few more minutes the match had started. It didn't take long before Mariah's Galux couldn't even attack, due to all the attacks from Rachel. Then, with one final blow, Galux was sent flying out of the ring, and Rachel was announced as the winner. When she came back into the room her friends smothered her in congratulations.

Next up, was Jess and Crusher. They both took their positions at the beyblade dish. The DJ counted down, and they were off. Crusher's beyblade, Gigars, obviously had more power, but Jess's beyblade, Dew Wolfe, definately had more speed, and it just kept moving out of the way of Gigars' attacks. Crusher was getting very frustrated.

"GO DEW WOLFE!!" yelled Jess as she unleashed her attack, Lightning Fang.

It hit before Crusher even had a chance to do anything. Gigars was sent flying out of the ring. Jess and Crusher shook hands, then went and joined their friends in the waiting room.

Next was Casey and Bryan. Like the others they all got in the position. Then once the DJ finished counting down...

"LET IT RIIIIP!!!"

Casey and Bryan's beyblades smashed into one another. They kept ramming into one another, but Casey was already getting bored, so she decided to unleash her attack.

"GO INSANITY!!!" she yelled as she unleashed the Insanity Streak.

Her bit beast appeared. It was a scray lookin clown with a scythe. (Spellcheck on isle 3!)

"What the?" stammered Bryan, completly baffled by the freakyness of her bitbeast.

With one swing of Insanity's scythe, Falborg was cut in half, luckily not through the bit beast chip. Casey was announced the winner, as Bryan stared in amazement at his shattered beyblade. Casey walked back into the waiting room, only to be welcomed by one of Rachel's bone-crushing hugs. They found out that Aziah was next.

Aziah stood acroos the beydish from Aaron.

"You're goin down!" snapped Aaron.

"Whaaatever..." muttered Aziah, pissing Aaron off.

The DJ counted down and they released their beyblades. Aaron unleashed his attack, spin charge. Aziah casually dodged, and Aaron's beyblade came to a quick halt at the edge of the ring.

"Phew..." he sighed.

Then Deamon Serpent came up behind Rushing Boar, and smacked it over the edge. She was announced as the winner blah blah blah, when she got back to the waiting room, she headed in the direction of her friends.

"Great match!" exclaimed Max, suddenly popping up in front of her.

Aziah put her hand in his face and pushed him away. She had an extremely annoyed look on her face when she reached her friends.

"What is it?" asked Rachel, entrapping Aziah in another one of her bone-crushing hugs.

"Can't...breathe..." mumbled Aziah raspily.

Rachel let her go so she could explain.

"It's that Max guy, he keeps following me everywhere!" complained Aziah,"He keeps poppin up outta no where!"

Casey sighed,"Who invented guys?"

"Whoever wanted to keep up the population" Sonya said in a sigh.

"What do you guys have against boys anyway?" asked Rachel.

"What d'ya mean?" asked Aziah.

"Well you always badmouth boys, like they're a plague!!" replied Rachel.

"What do you care?" asked Casey.

"It's nothing, but..." sighed Rachel.

"AND IT'S A TIE!!" blared the T.V.

They all looked at the T.V.

Mystel and Rey's match had ended in a tie.

A few matches later it was Sonya's turn. Sonya and Max stood in the ready position. The DJ counted down and they were off. As usual Max was on the defence. Sonya didn't really care, since she had enough power to break through that defence.

"GO IGNITE PANTHER!!" yelled Sonya.

She unleashed Hellfire, pushing Max right back.

"What the? She got through my defence!" said Max, suprised.

Max was desperately trying to hold back her attack, but with no luck. He decided to get one last hit in.

"GO DRACIEL!! FULL POWER!!" yelled Max, as Draciel went, at full power, on a collision course with Ignite Panther.

The two beyblades smacked into one another and were sent flying in the air. They both landed outside the ring, but Max's landed first. Sonya was declared the winner.

"Aw man, I was kicked out in the preliminaries?" whined Max.

Sonya held out her hand to him.

"Only barely! Good match" she said with a smile.

Max shook her hand and they both laughed. At what you ask? I don't know...

Thy all headed back into the waiting room. They all watched the last 2 people get thrashed, then they saw the advancers come up on the screen:

Daichi

Ming-Ming

Garland

Mathilda

Rachel

Jess

Casey

Aziah

Brooklyn

Miguel

Mystel

Rey

Tala

Sonya

Tyson

Kai

The prelimaniries were finally over. They had to wait a week before they headed off to their next destination, (Still to be decided). Sonya and her friends walked out of the stadium and hopped in their limo. Sonya was about to get in, when she saw Kai, sitting on the end of a dock.

"I'll walk" she said.

Her friends were about to argue, when she shut the door in their face, and the chauffer drove off. She waled over to the boardwalk. (The BBA Stadium is now placed near the ocean :-P)

"What's up paint face?" she asked as she walked up behind him.

"Nothing someone like YOU needs to worry about" replied Kai.

Sonya scowled. "You don't have to be a jerk about it!" snapped Sonya,"I gave up my ride home, JUST so I could come see what's wrong with YOU. So don't you give ME lip!"

"If I'm such a jerk, then why did you come over here?" he asked.

Sonya paused, trying to think of a comeback. She got nuthin... She sighed and sat down next to him, dangling her legs over the edge.

"Wow a full moon!" excaimed Sonya, as she stared at the giant peal-like thing in the sky.

"They say evil things come out on a full moon" Kai calmly said.

Sonya glared at him.

"Is that supposed to scare me away?" she demanded.

"Why would I scare you?" he asked.

Sonya blushed. Then she realised she was staring at him, and quickly looked away. He hadn't even glanced at her once.

'How dare he!' thought Sonya,'Making me feel all warm and fuzzy, while he's all serious!'

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Sonya turned to look at him, and saw that he was looking her way. His beautiful eyes penetrating her soul.

'God dammit! Why is he so good looking?' she thought furiously, smacking herself in the head.

Then she realised he was giving her a funny look, and she stopped.

"It's nothing..." she replied, still blushing.

"Hold still" he suddenly said.

"Huh?" said Sonya.

Kai was moving slowly towards her.

'OMG is he gonna...'

He was moving in closer, she was going red as a tomato. Then suddenly, something flicked her shoulder. 'Eh?' she thought.

"There was a bug on your shoulder" he said, siting back where he was before.

Sonya was bright red, and deeply embarassed. 'A bug?' she thought. She was wobbling from the heat of her face. Then suddenly she lost her balance and fell into the water.

"What the?" exclaimed Kai.

He pulled off his scarf and threw it aside. Then he jumped into the water. He quickly grabbed her and then clung onto one of the boardwalk supports.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Sonya coughed up a bunch of water.

"Y-yeah" she muttered.

Kai pulled them both back onto the boardwalk. He picked up his scarf and put it on her.

"I'll walk you back to the hotel" he said.

Sonya nodded, and they both walked off the boardwalk.

* * *

**Aw man that was a long chapter... anyway, it was originally only going to be the tournament, but I remembered that my KaiXOC pairing had barely any time, so I added that last bit, hope you liked it :-) Please review!! Other pairings WILL get some spotlight, but in further chapters!**


	5. Day on the Town and Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Day on the Town & Truth or Dare_**

"Japan has so many shops!" squealed Sonya.

Team A.M.L had decided to go shopping. They were walking down a huge shop filled street. It was shops as far as the eye could see. Sonya was in heaven.

"Shops, shops and more shops!" complained Casey.

"I know! Isn't it great!" squealed Sonya.

Her friends sighed and wandered after her. She skipped into a clothing store.

"I'll wait out here" said Rachel.

Her friends nodded and followed Sonya in, just to make sure she didn't spend too much money. Rachel sighed. They only had 6 days left in Japan, then they would be going to Orlando, America.

'Atleast it has disneyland...' she thought.

Then all of a sudden a boy bumped into her.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she quickly apologised.

The boy turned around. He had blonde spikey hair and green eyes. He was wearing a long dark brown cloak.

"Watch where you're going!" snapped the boy.

Then he turned and stormed off.

"What a brat!" Rachel said to herself.

Just then Sonya came running out of the shop, with the rest of the team close behind. Then they kept walking.

"Look Sonya, I know you're excited, BUT DO WE HAVE TO GO INTO EVERY SHOP?!?" Aziah snapped.

Sonya skipped happily into another shop.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!!!" yelled Aziah after her.

"We passed a shop like, 20 minutes ago!" Sonya yelled back.

"THAT WAS A MENS BATHROOM!!" Aziah yelled.

Sonya ignored her and entered the shop. Rachel, Casey and Jess walked in after her. Aziah sighed, and then joined them. When they got in the store, they all grinned. It was a beyblade store. The team split up and walked all around the shop. Rachel was looking at an attack ring, and was reaching for it, when she bumped into someone elses hand. She looked up at them and realised who it was.

"Hey! You're Lee right?" she asked.

"Yeah!" he replied,"And you're... Rachel?"

"Yup!" Rachel said cheerfully.

They both walked to the store entrance, and saw that all the others had already met up. Casey was making fun of Kevin for being so short, while Gary and Jess were talking about... stuff... and Sonya and Mariah were talking about shopping.

"I see you guys all met" said Lee with a laugh.

"Yup!" squeaked Sonya.

Then they all heard the loudest, most high-pitched scream they have ever heard... their hearing shall never be the same... They all turned and looked at Rachel, who was searching herself, desperately looking for something.

"What is it Rachel?" asked Sonya.

"M-my beyblade..." stuttered Rachel,"I-it's gone..."

"WHAT?!" they all yelled.

"When did you last have it?" asked Lee.

"I've had it all day..." replied Rachel.

"Maybe someone stole it! Did anyone shifty come near you?" asked Mariah.

"Uh... I'm not su-" Then she suddenly remembered that kid.

"THAT BRAT!!!" she yelled.

Rachel told them all about the incident, and about him (Hair colour, clothing etc.). They agreed to split up into pairs, and a group of three. After some arguement, they agreed that Rachel would go with Lee, Sonya with Mariah, Aziah with Gary, and Casey and Jess with Kevin. They all split up. Rachel ran behind Lee as they headed down the street.

'I wonder if I'll ever find Manga Dragon...' she thought,'What if I don't?'

Lee heard sobs from behind him, and he stopped. He spun around to see Rachel crying.

"W-what's wrong?" he stuttered, not knowing what to do when a girl was crying.

"I'll never see Manga Dragon again" she sobbed.

"O-of course you will!" he stammered, putting his hands on her shoulders.

She looked up at him with sparkly eyes, that made him blush.

"Lee..." she said quietly.

"YOU SAID YOU'D LET ME JOIN IF I BRUNG YOU A GOOD BEYBLADE!!" yelled someone, breaking into their 'moment'. (Bunni Ears)

They both looked into an alley, and saw the kid that had taken Rachel's beyblade, on the ground, badly hurt. 3 gangsters towered over him.

"Who would want a weakling like YOU in their gang!" teased the gang leader.

"Hey! Give us back Rachel's beyblade!!" yelled Lee.

"Oh?" said the gang leader holding up Manga Dragon,"This your girlfriend's?"

Lee growled at him.

"You want it? Come n get it!!" challenged the gang leader.

"Fine!" shouted Lee.

"One on one beyblade match. If I lose, you get this pathetic excuse for a beyblade back, but if I win, I get your beyblade too!" explained the gang leader with an evil grin.

"Bring it!" snapped Lee.

They both readied their beyblades.

"LET IT RIIIIP!!!" they both yelled as they launched their beyblades into the dish.

The two beyblades collided.

"GO GALEON!!" yelled Lee.

"GO MR. FUZZYWUZZYHUGGLEKINS!!!" yelled the gang leader.

Rachel and Lee sweatdropped.

"What? Don't you think it's name is manly?" snapped the gang leader.

"Oh yes, uh, VERY manly!" lied Lee, holding back laughter.

Rachel and the kid were silently laughing. Then the beyblades clashed again, and again and again. Lee was slowly being pushed back.

'This is bad!' thought Lee, as Galeon reached the edge of the dish.

"C'MON LEE!" yelled Rachel.

Lee turned to look at her, suprise in his eyes. Worry in hers. Lee quickly turned back to the match.

'I must not lose!' he thought.

"LETS GO GALEON!!" yelled Lee as he unleashed his attack.

Galeon rammed into Mr. Fuzzywuzzyhugglekins, and sent it flying out of the dish.

"NO!" yelled the gang leader.

The members of the gang were petrified to see their leader lose.

"Rachel's beyblade please" said Lee.

The gang leader threw it to him.

"It was a piece of junk anyway..." snorted the gang leader as he stormed off, his lackeys not far behind.

"Here ya go!" said Lee throwing Manga Dragon to Rachel.

Rachel jumped up and hugged him.

"Thanks SO much" she squealed.

"I-it was nothing" he said blushing, then returning the hug.

"Oo la la! What's this I spy?" they heard Mariah's voice say.

They turned their heads to the entrance of the alleyway to see everyone standing there. They suddenly realised they were still hugging, and quickly pulled away.

"It's not what you think!" yelled Lee,"She was just thanking me!"

"Sure sure!" teased Mariah.

All the way back to the hotel was filled with Lee and Mariah's bickering. What a pleasant walk! On the way back they walked past the beyblade stadium. Sonya looked over at the dock, hoping to see Kai. Unluckily, her prayers were not answered. There was no one there... They all continued walking until they got to the hotel. They all said their goodbyes in the lobby and headed back to their rooms. It was only 7:00, and they were bored out of their minds. Suddenly, Sonya got an idea. She call up the reception and asked for the dining hall to be cleared. Then she called up all the other teams.

"What are you planning?" asked Aziah.

"I giant game of... TRUTH OR DARE!!" Sonya replied shining a torch on her face.

"This should be interesting..." mumbled Aziah to Casey, who nodded.

After about an hour, everyone, including G-Revolution, sat in a huge circle in the dining room.

"Ok guys! Who's ready for some... TRUTH OR DARE?" asked Sonya, once again shining the torch on her face.

Aziah yoinked the torch off her and put it in the middle. The room was pitch black, except for the light from the torch.

"I have an idea!" squealed Mariah.

"What is it?" asked Rachel.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" giggled Mariah.

The guys all froze.

"You're kidding? Right... Mariah?" asked Rey.

Mariah laughed evilly. Most of the girls in the room had their sights set on certain boys, and boys on certain girls.

"Well, I'm out!" said Casey standing up and walking to the door.

She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She turned and looked at Sonya scaredly. Sonya nodded evilly, and Casey painfully returned to her seat.

"Ok! Here's the bottle!" said Mariah, pulling a bottle outta nowhere.

"Hey, I have an idea" said Aziah.

They all turned to look at her.

"How about, if the bottle lands on us, we get to pick between, truth, dare, or spin the bottle?" asked Aziah.

"Sounds good!" said a few of them.

"Another rule" said Mariah,"If you refuse to kiss someone, you get placed in isolation with them for 20 minutes!"

She pointed at the broom closet and they all gulped.

Then Mariah spun the bottle. It landed on Tyson.

"Oooooooo" came a noise from the beybladers.

"Ok Tyson" said Mariah,"Truth, Dare, or Spin the bottle?"

"Uh... truth?" stammered Tyson.

"Man, you're weak" teased Max.

Tyson growled. "OK! Dare!"

"I dare you..." said Mariah,"To pretend you're a chicken!"

Tyson sighed. He didn't want to be called weak, and he didn't want to try his luck with spin the bottle, so he had to do it...

He started clucking lick a chicken and walking funny around the room. Everyone cacked up laughing, even Kai couldn't resist. Tyson didn't know that Jess was filming the whole thing for future blackmail. Eventually he stopped and sat down in his spot, red as a tomato. He could hear his friends giggling at him. Then he grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on Max.

"Ok Max," said Tyson,"Truth, Dare or Spin the Bottle?"

"Spin the Bottle!" said Max.

All his friends gave him a funny look. Aziah and Casey were praying it didn't land on them. Max spun the bottle. It spun and spun and finally came to a stop. Everyone gasped. It was pointing at the person who didn't want it most, Aziah. Aziah almost fainted in shock.

"Yay!" said Max happily as he stood up and walked over to her.

'That bottle is pure evil...' thought Aziah.

Then she realised that Max was moving in to kiss her. She whacked him in the face with her torch.

"Get away from me you pervert!" she yelled.

"Aw come on! Am I really that bad?" he laughed, rubbing his nose.

"YES! Keep away from me!" she yelled.

"Ok, but that means that we're put in isolation!" stated Max.

'OMG he's right! It's either a 2 second kiss or 20 minutes of torture...' she thought weighing her options.

Then she stood up, pecked him lightly, and sat back down. Spitting like crazy.

"Not on me!" snapped Casey,"I don't want hampster cooties!!"

Max walked over and sat back down. Then he had an idea. He beckoned for his team to come over to him. They were whispering in a huddle. Everyone looked at them questioningly. Then they broke the huddle.

"Ok, everyone on my team and I have made a little bet" announced Max.

"What kind of bet?" asked Mathilda.

"Any member of our team, that doesn't get kissed tonight, get's a makeover from all you girls!" announced Max.

All the girls squealed with excitement. Now things were starting to get interesting.

"Ok my turn" said Aziah.

Aziah spun the bottle. It landed on Sonya.

"Ok Sonya" said Aziah,"Truth, Dare or Spin the Bottle?"

"Truth" she replied.

"Hmmmm" said Aziah, thinking.

She glanced at Kai, and got an idea.

"Ok" she said,"Do you... like Kai?"

Kai, who was looking rather bored since Tyson's chicken dance, suddenly froze.

"Eh?" asked Sonya, blushing like mad.

"Answer!" replied Casey.

"Um... I..." murmured Sonya.

Kai was staring at her as if he really wanted to know.

'God dammit! Me and my overactive imagination! He's just looking at me coz he's afraid I'll say yes...' thought Sonya.

"Just answer already!" snapped Aziah,"I kissed hampster boy for pete's sake!"

Max smiled with his hampster mouth.

"Of course I don't!" exclaimed Sonya.

Everyone let out a huge sigh. Kai had a funny look on his face. Sonya couldn't tell wether he was happy or sad, Kai couldn't either. Sonya looked away from him and turned her attention to the bottle. She grabbed it and then spun it. It landed on Rachel.

"Ok Rachel you know the drill!" said Sonya.

Rachel nodded,"Spin the bottle!"

A few of the guys looked at bit frieghtened as Rachel spun the bottle. It turned a few times, but eventually landed right where she wanted it to. Lee. Lee blushed when he saw it. Rachel stood up and walked over to Lee. He also stood up. Rachel leant foreward and placed her lips against his. Lee was as red as a... beetroot? Yes that would about explain it... as he put his arms around her.

"Uh... you guys can break it now..." said Aziah, who was trying to get the torch off Casey who was blinding herself with it.

The both pulled apart and went back to their seats.

"Ok now that I'm officially grossed out, can we go back to the game?" asked Sonya.

"Yup!" squeaked Rachel as she passed the bottle to Lee. (Via a few other people)

Lee spun it and it landed on Hilary.

"Ok Hilary, Truth, Dare, or Spin the Bottle?" asked Lee.

"Spin the bottle!" Hilary replied confidently. (She's just lookin for a kiss!!)

Hilary spun the bottle. It landed on Tyson. She stood up confidently and walked over to Tyson.

"Stand up!" she demanded.

Tyson immediately stood up. Hilary put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Then she pulled back and threw the bottle at Tyson.

"Your turn" she said walking back over to her seat.

Tyson spun the bottle. It landed on Lee.

"Ok Lee" said Tyson,"Truth, Dare, or Spin the Bottle?"

"Spin the bottle!" Lee replied, just as confidently as Hilary.

He spun the bottle and it landed on Casey, who then tilted it to make it face Rachel. Lee stood up and walked over to Rachel.

"I refuse!" said Rachel.

"Eh?" came the reply from Lee.

"Oh god..." mumbled Sonya,

"What is it? asked Mariah.

"They have to be placed in isolation..." replied Sonya, as Lee and Rachel ran into the broom closet.

There was a pause...

"ACK MENTAL IMAGE!!" they all yelled rubbing their temples.

A few hours later they all decided it was time to go to bed. During the game, Rey had been kissed by Mariah, so he was safe, but Daichi was gonna get a makeover.

"I refuse to let you touch me with makeup!" yelled Daichi angrily.

"I can save you" said Ming-Ming, with a wink.

"No... anything but that!" yelled Daichi as she moved in to kiss him.

"I'm too young to die!!" shouted Daichi.

He was about to yell something else when his voice was muffled by Ming-Ming's lips.

"Well I guess that means none of us get a makeover" said Rey, with a sigh of relief.

"Enjoy that?" asked Ming-Ming.

"Just promise me you'll never do it again!" snapped Daichi as he spat everywhere.

They were all leaving the room when Sonya remembered Lee and Rachel. She opened the closet door to find Lee and Rachel kissing against the wall. She quickly slammed the door shut.

'I'm permanently blinded!' she thought,'My poor innocent eyes!'

Then she quickly walked out of the room and shut the door behind her, locking it.

'The janitor'll find 'em in the morning' she thought as she walked away, still looking at the door.

Then suddenly she bumped into someone. She spun around and saw who it was. Kai!

"What is it Kai?" she asked, not able to look him in the eye after what she had said.

"I just wanted to know if it was true... y'know... what you said in there?" asked Kai awkwardly.

Sonya looked down. "No..." she mumbled.

Kai looked shocked, but he understood why she had lied. Kai shook his head and headed for the exit.

"Where are you going?" she called out.

"To clear my head" replied Kai, as the automatic doors shut behind him.

* * *

**Well that chapter was a little... ick... for me anyway. Ack! Too much kissing! Y'know, I don't particularly like wrinting romance, but hey!! Messing with pairings is fun as! Anyway please review and keep reading!! **


	6. Love and Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Love and Heartbreak_**

Sonya could hear the T.V blaring, and her friends laughing at it. She was lying on her bed, staring at the roof. all she could think about was Kai.

'Why is that idiot in my head?' she thought,'It's not like I care about him!!... Oh stop kiddin yourself Sonya! You have a crush on him!'

Sonya sighed. She knew it was true. She had to find Kai., and tell him the truth. She got out of bed and quickly got dressed. She ran into the lounge room and out the door.

"Where's she goin?" asked Casey.

"Beats me!" replied Jess.

"I'll follow her" sighed Aziah, also heading out the door.

The rest of them shrugged and went back to their show. Aziah ran down the hallway and down the stairs to the bottom level. (They're on the 23rd floor!!) She saw Sonya run out the doors, and she followed. Sonya was running down the street with Aziah about 15 feet away.

'Where is she going?' Aziah thought.

Sonya suddenly turned a corner and headed into a park. Aziah followed. As they ran through the park, Aziah could see little kids, practising their beyblading. It reminded her of the days when she practised with her friends too. She was so young then... her thoughts trailed off as she noticed that Sonya had stopped. Aziah walked up to her.

"What is it?" Aziah asked as she ran up to her friend.

Sonya was staring into space. Then Aziah realised what she was staring at. G-Revolution was practising in the park. Tyson and Kai were battling it out in the beydish, while Max and Rey were looking at something on Kenny's computer. Daichi was making Strata Dragoon weave between cans. Sonya ran down a small hill and over to them.

They noticed her and waved.

"Hey Aziah!" called out Max, as he waved to her.

Aziah rolled her eyes, and joined her friend at the bottom of the hill. The members of G-Revolution stopped what they were doing and came to see what the girls wanted.

"What's up?" asked Tyson.

"Um... I .. uh need to talk to..." murmered Sonya.

"Ok, lets go" sighed Kai, pulling her away from the group.

The others looked confused, then went back to what they were doing. Max stayed.

"So why did _you_ come?" asked Max.

"I wanted to see what was wrong with Sonya" replied Aziah, scornfully.

"Sure it wasn't to see me?" teased Max.

"Of course it wasn't!" snapped Aziah, slapping him.

"Ouch..." he mumbled.

"You loser! You think you're SO great? Always being nice to me!? Well here's a newsflash for you, I DON'T LIKE YOU!! GOT IT?!?" she yelled before storming off.

Max stared after her. He looked down at the ground.

"Guys, I'm gonna go home..." he mumbled, walking off.

"Max? Where are you going?" asked Kenny.

Max didn't reply, as he walked gloomily home. (Poor Max...)

**_Over to Kai and Sonya..._**

"What is it?" asked Kai.

"Well... I was just worried about you... I mean you stormed off yesterday..." replied Sonya.

"You shouldn't worry..." he mumbled.

"B-but I do..." she stuttered.

"I'm always like that. If you always worry about me, you'll worry yourself to death" he stated.

"Then so be it!" snapped Sonya.

Kai raised his eyebrows.

"This isn't what I came to say..." she sighed.

"Then what did you want to say?" he asked.

"That I..." started Sonya, before she suddenly lost her nerve.

She looked down at the ground. She looked up into his beautiful eyes, they were so gentle... she could just melt.

"You what?" asked Kai gently.

"Nevermind..." she muttered.

She had completely lost her backbone. Kai sighed.

"You came all the way here, to tell me nothing?" he asked, annoyance in his voice.

Sonya felt tears welling up in her eyes. Kai nocticed this.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, a little louder than he had meant to.

Sonya jolted in fright at his tone of voice.

"Sorry..." he muttered.

Sonya ran off. She was bawling her eyes out as she ran.

'I'm such an idiot!' she thought.

"Real smooth" teased Tyson, as he watched Sonya run off crying.

"Shut it Tyson" snapped Kai, as he stormed off.

**_Back at the hotel suite..._**

Sonya ran in, then bolted into her room, locking the door. Casey, Jess and Rachel were still watching T.V.

"What's up with her?" asked Casey.

"I dunno, Aziah looked pretty mad too" replied Rachel.

"Maybe something happened?" suggested Jess.

"Probably..." agreed Casey.

Then they went back to watching the T.V. Aziah had just got out of the shower, and was getting her clothes ready for tonight. Tonight the hotel was holding a huge dance, for all the BBA tournament participants. She didn't have any regrets about what she had said to Max, but something inside her was telling her that she had hurt him, alot. She just sighed. Tonight they were being forced to wear formal-wear. None of them really wanted to go, but it was mandatory. She could hear Sonya crying in the next room.

'What did Kai do to her?' she thought,'If he hurt her feelings, I'm gonna hurt him!'

Sonya didn't know what to do. She couldn't face Kai tonight. She decided to get dressed anyway. She grabbed the dress she had bought out of the room's wardrobe. She put it on, then went into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was long and black. It split up one side to the top of her leg. She walked over to the mirror and tied her hair back in a high ponytail. She put on a black choker and silver bangles, then went to tweak her beyblade. A few hours later they were all ready. Rachel was wearing a light blue silk dress that was tight at the top and went out at the bottom. Aziah and Casey had decided to wear tuxedos, and Jess was wearing a purple silk dress just like Rachel's and she had her hair in a bun.

"Ok I'm ready to go! Rachel?" asked Sonya.

"Yup!" squeaked Rachel.

"Jess?"

"Yep!" squeaked Jess.

"The penguins?" asked Sonya.

"Yeah..." mumbled Casey and Aziah.

"Then let's go!" announced Sonya.

They walked down the hall and into the elevator. They went down to the lobby. In the lobby they could see everyone else, all nice and dressed up. Sonya ran over to Mariah and Mathilda, while Casey found Kevin and started teasing him again. Aziah was with Casey and Rachel went and found Lee. Jess went and talked to Gary.

"Ok everyone enter the hall!" announced Mr. Dickinson.

They all entered the hall and gasped in awe. It was huge, and had a giant chandelier in the middle. At the back there was a band playing music.

"What a nice place!" exclaimed Aziah.

"Yeah!" agreed Casey.

Everyone begun to dance. The DJ announced a swing dance competition for pairs. Sonya and Jess danced, as well as Casey and Aziah. Rachel was left out. Haha Rachel, go sit in the corner with your 'dunce' hat! (It's an inside joke) Anyway, Sonya and Jess won, and claimed their free CD. They had lots of other competiotions, but eventually a slow dance came on. Rachel and Lee paired up, and the rest of the team was left to watch. Aziah was scowling, while leaned up against the wall, Casey was at the food table, and Sonya was standing next to Aziah, chatting with Jess about evil birds, and how they will take over the world. (Another inside joke). Aziah felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned to see who it was. It was Max.

"What is it?" asked Aziah, annoyance in her voice.

"Look, I know you hate me, but if you dance with me, I'll leave you alone" stated Max.

Aziah thought about it.

"Fine..." she replied, then she and Max made their way to the dance floor.

Sonya sighed. "I guess it's just us now..." she said to Jess.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to find Kai standing behind her.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure..." replied Sonya, shooting a glance at Jess.

"Got it!" said Jess, walking off.

"What is it?" asked Sonya, turning her attention back to Kai.

"I... just wanted to apologize for the way I acted... if you didn't want to say anything, I should of just, made no comment..." he replied awkwardly.

Sonya couldn't believe it. The all-time master of seriousness was **_apologising?_**. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy...

"It's alright, I should have just told you" stated Sonya.

"What did you want to say anyway?" he asked.

Sonya went red.

"I'll tell you later!" she said, with a smile.

"Uh, ok" replied Kai.

Awkward silence...

"Would you like to dance?" asked Kai.

Sonya nodded and grinned. They went out on the dance floor. Sonya saw that Jess was dancing with Gary, and Kevin was asking Casey to dance.

"I don't dance with shrimps" replied Casey.

Sonya laughed when Kevin got mad. Then, she just enjoyed her dance with Kai.

**_About an hour later..._**

Everyone was heading out of the hall. Sonya was standing around waiting for her friends to come out. She saw Rachel and Lee having a long kiss goodbye, she guessed that Casey was stealing all the food for later, Aziah was probably fending off Max somewhere and since the lights in the hall were flickering on and off, Sonya guessed that Jess had found the light switch. She was just standing, watching the people go by, when she felt another hand on her shoulder. She turned around to, once again, see Kai standing behind her.

"What is it?" she asked, again!

"You said you'd tell me what you were gonna say, later" replied Kai.

"Yeah, so?" she asked.

"Now is later..." he replied.

"Oh... yeah..." said Sonya, going red in the face.

Sonya gulped, then sighed.

"I really like you!" she blurted out.

Kai went silent. Sonya began to run away.

"Are you always going to run away?" he asked.

Sonya stopped. He was right. She needed to take this like a man!... or woman... He walked over to her, and she turned to face him. She was staring deep into his eyes. (I know, I'm obsessed with his eyes!) Then suddenly, to her suprise, he hugged her!

"K-Kai?" she stammered.

He didn't say anything, but she knew what he meant. She returned the hug. Her friends decided not to inturrupt them, and walked back up to thier suite.

"C'mon Kai! Let's go!" called Tyson.

"Bye..." said Kai as he pulled away from her and ran to the limo that was parked out front.

Sonya giggled, then ran back up to her suite. She couldn't wait until tomorrow...

* * *

**Well there's that chapter done!! I've been doing a lot of updating latly... very strange... ANYWAY!! Hope you liked the chapter! Please Review and keep reading!!**

**Lee: Is it just me? Or does she say the same thing every time?**

**Me: QUIET YOU!! (Smacks Lee over the head)**

**Lee: ARGH!!**

**Rachel: Oh no Lee!!**


	7. First Day in Orlando

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade**

* * *

**_Chapter 7: First Day in Orlando_**

"Woo! I win!" cheered Casey, as she, once again, beat Miguel in 'Naruto: Ultimate Ninja'.

"Aw man! Not again..." whined Miguel as he handed over the promised money.

All the teams were back on the BBA plane. Sonya was cheering Casey on, while Aziah was talking to Rachel, and Jess was eating the delicious food that was provided.

"Anyone else wanna verse me?" asked Casey.

"I will" replied Lee.

Rachel ran over to cheer Lee on. Lee chose to be Rock Lee, and Casey chose Neji. It only lasted for about... 2 minutes, and of course, Casey won. Lee handed over the money and went and moped in the corner. Sonya was laughing at Lee, when she noticed Kai standing away from everyone. She smiled. Kai and her were now officially going out. She remembered what had happened the day after the dance night...

**_Flashback..._**

It was a very sunny day. Sonya walked through the park, to the place where Kai had asked her to meet him. She wore Shorts and a halter-neck top, since it was so hot out. She arrived at the spot, and saw Kai standing under a tree. She ran over to him.

"Hey!" she chirped as she approached him.

"Hey..." he mumbled.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" she asked.

"I.. just wanted to know.. wether, we were... y'know..." he replied, rubbing his head and blushing.

"Oh..." muttered Sonya, going red,"Only if you want..."

"Fine..." he stated.

"Eh?"

He leant over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then he turned and walked away.

"Seeya later..." he said, raising his hand, in a 'less effort' wave.

Sonya was still confused. She had her hand on her cheek.

'What the?' she thought,'Does this mean we're...'

Sonya giggled. 'Think so...'

**_End Flashback..._**

Kai noticed her staring at him, and he gave a small smile. Sonya blushed, then noticed that Casey was versing Aaron, and began to cheer her on. It was a good couple of hours to Orlando, which were filled with lots of fun and laughter. They eventually arrived and landed. They all claimed their baggage and got into the limos. The hotel they arrived at was much like the old one, it was really fancy. Team A.M.L got their keycards, and headed up to their suite, which was number 156, on the 10th floor. They walked down the hallway and noticed G-Revolution, trying to open a door.

"Tyson... do you need some help?" asked Max.

"I'm fine!" snapped Tyson, trying to get his keycard to work.

"This is a waste of time..." muttered Kai.

"Do you guys need help?" asked Rachel, as they walked up to their room, which was right next door.

"Tyson does..." sighed Kenny.

"I do not!" snapped Tyson.

"Whatever..." mumbled Sonya, as she swiftly ran her keycard through the slot, and the door opened.

Tyson gave her an evil glare. Then Kai decided he had had enough. He snatched the keycard off Tyson, and opened the door. The team walked in, leaving Tyson staring in awe. Team A.M.L got inside and saw that it was very similar to the other suite, but this one had an EVEN BIGGER T.V!!! They chose their rooms and settled down for the night.

**_The next morning..._**

Team A.M.L woke up and went down to the dining hall for breakfast. Most of the other teams were already there. They gazed in awe at the huge breakfast buffet. They all dug in, and half an hour later, they were finished. They were all walking out of the breakfast hall chatting.

"You guys wanna practise today?" asked Sonya.

"Yeah!" replied the rest of the team.

They all ran up to their suite and fetched their beyblades. They ran back to the lobby and out the door.

"Where do we go to practise?" asked Aziah, pulling out a map.

They all peered over her shoulder as she looked for a place to beyblade on the map.

"There!" said Aziah, pointing out a park on the map.

They all headed round a corner and up a long street. They eventually came to the park, and noticed that there were lots of little kids practising also.

"I could whoop them all!" declared Casey.

"Yes, that's quite obvious..." muttered Aziah.

They found a spare beydish. They played rock, paper, scissors to decide who would verse who first. In the end it was Sonya Vs Rachel, Casey Vs Aziah and Jess was the referee.

"LET IT RIIIIIP!!" they all yelled (Except for Jess coz she's unloved) as they launched their beblades.

All the beyblades clashed.

**_Dish 1..._**

Manga dragon and Ignite Panther clashed. They kept smacking into one another over and over.

'Sonya's so much stronger than me...' thought Rachel glumly.

'I haven't versed Rachel in a long time, I wonder how much better she's gotten...' thought Sonya.

The beyblades clashed again. This time Manga Dragon was sent back alot further than Ignite Panther.

'Not much...' thought Sonya with a sigh.

Sonya decided to end it quickly. She was about to unleash her attack, when she noticed that Rachel's bit beast had appeared... and was reading a book...

"Um Rachel... your bit beast is reading a..." she cut off when she realised that Rachel was also reading manga.

Sonya slapped her forehead. 'She'll never change...'

**_Dish 2..._**

Casey and Aziah's beyblades were clashing over and over. They were both pretty skilled at beyblading, but one was a bit better.

"LET'S GO DEMON SERPENT!!" yelled Aziah as she unleashed her attack.

"WOO!! GO INSANITY!!" yelled Casey as she too, unleshed her attack.

They both clashed in a giant flash of light. Casey and Aziah covered their eyes. When they looked, Insanity was still spinning, but Demon Serpent wasn't.

"Woot!" cheered Casey, calling her beyblade back to her hand.

"Oh well" sighed Aziah, picking up her beyblade.

They noticed that Sonya and Rachel were also done. Then they all headed back to the hotel. Yay for short chapters!!

* * *

**Well there's my 7th chapter!! Sorry it's so short, but I ran out of ideas... anyway, please review and keep reading!!**

**Miguel: Hey Lee, you're right, she does say the same thing...**

**Me: (Gets the encyclopedia)**

**Miguel: Meep...**

**Claude: I feel sorry for him...(Is watching Miguel get the crap beaten out of him)**


	8. A Date?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade**

* * *

**_Chapter 8: A Date?_**

"GIVE ME THAT!! NOW!!!" yelled Sonya as she chased Casey around the suite.

"But I'm playing it!" whined Casey, as she jumped over the coffee table.

Aziah sighed as she switched the T.V channel.

"They're at it again..." she muttered.

"GIVE ME BACK MY NINTENDO DS!!" yelled Sonya, leaping over the coffee table.

"NEVER!!" yelled Casey, as she ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"GET OUT HERE!!" yelled Sonya, banging her fists on the door.

Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" chirped Rachel as she bounced off the couch that her, Aziah and Jess were sitting on.

She ran to the door and opened it. She smiled at the person at the door.

"Max? What're you doing here?" she asked.

"Can I... talk to Aziah?" he asked.

"Sure thing! AZIAH!!" called out Rachel.

Aziah slowly made her way to the door.

"What do you want?" she asked when she got there.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to go on a date with me?" he asked.

Aziah stared at him for a minute.

"No" she replied, slamming the door in his face.

"Aw c'mon, please?" he asked from behind the door.

"I thought you said you'd leave me alone if I danced with you!" snapped Aziah.

"Just one date?" he asked innocently.

She opened the door to see that he was making the puppy dog face.

"Fine..." she sighed.

"Yay!" he chirped.

"On one condition!" she snapped.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It has to be a double date!" she replied.

"Ok! Movie tonight?" he asked.

"Whatever..." she sighed, before slamming the door in his face again.

Max skipped back into his suite.

"I'm guessing it all went well?" asked Kenny.

"Yup!" chirped Max.

"Yay for you..." muttered Tyson, who, along with everyone else, was drinking freshly squeezed juice. Courtesy of their juice maker!

"Oh and Kai, I need to ask a favor" said Max, pouring himself a glass of juice.

"What is it?" asked Kai, before taking another sip of his juice.

"I need you and Sonya to join me" replied Max with a smile.

Kai spat his juice all over the coffee table in suprise.

"What?" he snapped.

"Well, she said it had to be a double date!" blurted out Max.

Kai sighed. "I'm busy tonight" he said.

"Tyson?" asked Max.

"Who would I go with?" asked Tyson, putting his empty cup on the coffee table, which had just been cleaned by Kai.

"Hilary?" suggested Max.

"Yeah right!" snorted Tyson.

"Then who?!" asked Max,"Do you have anyone to go with Kenny?"

"I guess I could ask someone..." replied Kenny.

"No offense chief, but who would go on a date with you?" asked Tyson.

"Oh yeah..." mumbled Kenny as he wandered over to his corner of woe.

"Ack! I need someone!" complained Max,"How aout Lee and Rachel?"

"Lee and I are practising tonight" stated Rey.

Max was almost pulling his hair out in frustration.

"Max, before you go bald, why don't you just ring up the other rooms, and see who'll go with you?" suggested Rey.

"Good idea Rey!" agreed Max.

Max called up all the teams in the hotel. At first he had no luck, but finally, two people agreed to accompany them.

**_Later that evening..._**

Max was standing in the lobby with Aziah.

"Are they here yet?" asked Aziah.

"Doesn't look like it..." muttered Max.

Then, all of a sudden, the elevator doors came open, to reveal their companions. Jess and Gary.

"Sorry we're late!" apologised Jess as they rushed over to them.

"It's ok!" said Max.

Jess was wearing a radio transmitter, disguised as a flower in her hair, so that Casey and Rachel could hear what was going on. Sonya had gone out earlier. To where? They didn't know... Anyway, Max, Aziah, Jess and Gary all headed off to the movies. The streets of Orlando were very brightly lit. Max attempted to hold Aziah's hand, only to be smacked across the face. Jess and Gary were chatting behind them. They eventually arrived at the movie theater. They bought tickets to see 'Transformers'. They went into the cinema and found their seats. After about 20 minutes of commercials, the lights dimmed, indicating that the movie was about to start.

"If you get scared you can hold my hand" laughed Max.

Aziah reached over and grabbed his hand. Then she squeezed it so hard his fingers cracked. He let out a cry of pain. Then she let go as she smiled evilly.

**_About 3 hours later..._**

"That movie was awesome!!" exclaimed Gary as they walked out of the theater.

Aziah sighed."It was ok..." she said.

They decided to go look at the new beystadium, where they would be competing in 3 days time. It was huge! Even bigger than the one in Japan. Then they decided to go down to the beach. (I'm pretty sure that Orlando is near a beach... if it's not, then it is now:-P) The moon looked beautiful as it shone down on the water. Aziah was staring at the beautiful sight, when she heard giggles from her friends. She spun around to look at them.

"What is it?" demanded Aziah.

They all shushed her, and pointed to a spot on the beach, where two people were sitting.

"Is that?" she whispered.

They all nodded. The couple sitting on the beach, was Kai and Sonya. He had his arm around her, and her head was on his shoulder.

'Oh, he's busy allright...' thought Max.

They all quietly walked away, so Kai and Sonya didn't notice them. When they all got back to the hotel they said goodbye to Gary, then headed up to their rooms. Jess ran the cardkey through the slot and walked in the door. Aziah was about to follow her when Max caught her arm.

"Can I talk to you? For just a minute?" he asked.

"Fine" she replied, snatching the keycard off Jess so she could get back in.

Then she closed the door.

"So what is it?" asked Aziah.

"Look, I know you hate me, but I really think that, if you give me a chance, I can make you happy" stated Max, looking at the ground.

Aziah sighed. "I don't hate you... it's just..." she started.

"I'm not your type? You don't feel for me that way?" finished Max.

"Second one..." she mumbled.

"I see" he said with a smile.

Aziah went quiet.

"Atleast think about it... ok?" he asked, unlocking his door.

Aziah smiled and nodded, then opened her door.

"Well, seeya" she said.

"Yeah... seeya..." he replied with his hampster mouth smile.

* * *

**HAHA!! It took me 'till one in the morning but it's done!! Don't worry I didn't spend hours on it! I was just... sidetracked... ANYWAY!! Please review and keep reading!! None of you say anything!!!**

**Everyone else: Meep...**


	9. Time for the Quarter Finals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade**

* * *

**Ok readers, there's been a slight change. Well, y'know how the DJ said that the two finalists will each pick a teammate to beyblade with them? Yea, well that's changed ok? But I don't wanna give away what happens, so just remember that and see how it turns out!!**

**_Chapter 9: Time for the Quarter Finals_**

"Well, today's the day" sighed Aziah, as team A.M.L made their way up the stairs.

"Unfortunately" yawned Casey.

They walked through the automatic doors to, once again, find a huge crowd of people in the lobby. They went to their dressing room.

"Aw man, that means we have to work hard today!" complained Rachel.

"Will you guys stop complaining!" snapped Sonya.

This just made them complain more.

"Aw Sonya! You're catching Kai's grumpy virus!" complained Casey,"You've been kissing him too much!"

Sonya suddenly went bright red.

"Actually... I..." she muttered.

"You haven't kissed him have you?" asked Jess to finish her sentence.

Sonya shook her head.

"AHA! That means Lee and I are a step above you!!" yelled Rachel.

"Teh, the way you two make out I wouldn't be suprised if you..." Aziah started to say, when she noticed Rachel grinning.

"Ok, ew" Aziah muttered.

"Make that a few steps..." Sonya muttered under her breath.

Then Mr. Dickinson opened the door.

"It's time girls!" he said cheerfully.

Team A.M.L walked out of the dressing room and out into the arena. They walked onto the stage. Then the DJ began to talk...

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! Today we're bringing you the quarter finals of the World BBA Tournament!! The match-ups will soon be announced! Until then, the teams shall wait in the waiting room!"

The teams all left the arena and walked into the waiting room. Team A.M.L found a place to sit down.

"Today's gonna be harder..." sighed Aziah.

"Sure is!" they heard someone say.

They all turned to see G-Revolution approaching them.

"Hey!" greeted Rachel,"Do you know where Lee is?"

"His whole team got beaten in the preliminary rounds, so they have to watch from the stands, same with the PPB All Starz" replied Rey.

"I see..." sighed Rachel,'I was really looking foreward to seeing him...'

"The matchups are up!" exclaimed Aziah.

They all rushed over to the television. The matchups on the screen were:

(Once again these were all drawn from a hat!)

Mathilda VS Garland

Daichi VS Rachel

Tyson VS Brooklyn

Ming-Ming VS Jess

Tala VS Casey

Rey VS Miguel

Kai VS Aziah

Sonya VS Mystel

They heard a few gulps from across the room.

"Looks like I'm versing your boyfriend" Aziah said to Sonya.

"Who's Tala?" asked Casey.

"He's the red-haired evil lookin guy from the Blitzkreig Boys!" answered Rachel, popping up outta no where.

"Who?" asked Casey, but when she turned around Rachel had disapperead.

"Kai's gonna thrash you" Sonya teased.

"Yeah right!" snapped Azaih,"I'm gonna beat 'im into next week!"

Sonya and Jess laughed. Then it was announced that the matches would begin. Mathilda and Garland walked out into the arena. After a few minutes the match was over, and Garland won. Then it was time for Daichi and Rachel's match.

"Good luck Rachel!" said Jess, patting her friend on the back.

"Thanks!" replied Rachel, before leaving the room.

Her and Daichi walked up to the beydish and readied their beyblades. Then the DJ counted down and...

"LET IT RIIIIP!!" they both yelled as they launched their beyblades into the dish.

The beyblades crashed. They kept running into each other with intensity. Neither of them was giving an inch.

"GO STRATA-DRAGOON!!" yelled Daichi.

"C'MON MANGA DRAGON!!" yelled Rachel.

The beyblades clashed again. With more force this time. Then Daichi unleashed his attack, turning Strata-Dragoon on it's side to become a saw.

"MANGA DRAGON!" yelled Rachel,"PAPER CUT!"

Rachel also unleashed her attack. (She came up with her attack, not me)

The two beyblades crashed together, creating a huge shockwave that shook the whole stadium. Then the two beyblades were thrown apart, and Rachel's stopped spinning. A few seconds later, Daichi's also stopped.

"AND DAICHI IS THE WINNER!!" yelled the DJ.

Daichi jumped for joy, and did a little happy dance. It looked a little bit like Tyson's chicken dance.

"Good match!" said Rachel, holding her hand out to Daichi.

"Yeah!" agreed Daichi, taking her hand and shaking it.

**_In the audience..._**

"Aw man, Rachel lost!" whined Mariah.

"It's alright" stated Lee.

"Huh?"

Lee smiled at his girlfriend, who was exitting the arena.

**_Back in the waiting room..._**

"Too bad Rachel" said Sonya sypathetically.

"It's ok! I think I've got alot better through this experience!" laughed Rachel.

The others went to see who was next, but Sonya stayed.

"Are you sure you're allright?" asked Sonya.

"Yeah!" chirped Rachel.

Sonya had a concerned look on her face, but she walked back over to her friends. When they got to the T.V, they discovered that the match between Tyson and Brooklyn had been won by Tyson. Now it was time for Jess and Ming-Ming's match. The rest of team A.M.L said good luck to Jess as she left the room and walked out into the arena. She faced Ming-Ming across the beydish, their beyblades at the ready. The DJ counted down and they released their beyblades.

"GOOOO VENUS!!!" yelled Ming-Ming.

"LET'S GO DEW WOLFE!!" yelled Jess.

The beyblades were grinding against one another. They clashed again and again.

"Let's take it up a notch!" snickered Ming-Ming, now in her 'Queen' personality.

Suddenly Ming-Ming switched back to perky form.

"Time to sing!" chirped Ming-Ming.

"Oh god no!!" yelled Jess, as Ming-Ming started to sing.

Jess was on the ground covering her ears. Ming-Ming kept singing, and her beyblade kept getting stronger. Then Jess remembered her friends, that were counting on her, and Gary, watching in the audience, probably worried about her.

"I won't give up!" snapped Jess.

She stood up again and glared at Ming-Ming.

"LET'S GO DEW WOLFE!!" yelled Jess, as she unleashed her attack.

Dew Wolfe appeared as it went crashing into Ming-Ming's beyblade, shattering it to pieces.

"NO!" squealed Ming-Ming.

"Yes!" yelled Jess, as she called Dew Wolfe back to her hand.

"WAAAAHHHH!!!" cried Ming-Ming, picking up the pieces of her beyblade. Atleast Venus was still in tact!

"Eh heheh" sighed Jess, scratching the back of her head,"Guess I went a little overboard!"

Jess and Ming-Ming walked back to the waiting room. Jess walked past Casey, and wished her good luck. Casey walked out into the arena. She could hear the crowd's excitement, which had built up from the last few matches. She walked up to the beydish and redied her beyblade. Standing across from her was Tala.

'Rachel was right! He **_is_** evil lookin!' thought Casey.

Then the DJ counted down, and they were off!! They launched their beyblades into a crash. They crashed and crashed over and over.

"GO WOLBORG!!" yelled Tala.

"Geez not so loud!" sighed Casey.

Tala shot her an evil glare. Casey decided to use this opportunity to her advantage.

"INSANITY STREAK!!" she yelled, twice as loud as Tala.

Then Insanity appeared and swung it's scythe. It cut Wolborg diagonally in half, in doing so, sparing Wolborg's bit-beast chip. Casey was announced as the winner, as she walked back into the waiting room. She walked up to her friends, who were lounging on a couch.

"Who's next?" asked Casey.

"Rey VS Miguel" replied Sonya.

"Then me VS Kai" stated Aziah.

"What a bummer" sighed Jess, she was tired from her match.

"Yeah, you'll get thrashed!" sighed Sonya.

"Geez guys, thanks for the confidence boost..." muttered Aziah.

"AND REY IS THE WINNER!!" blared the T.V.

"Looks like I'm up" sighed Azaih, standing up.

"Good luck! You'll need it!" called Sonya.

Aziah managed an annoyed smile, then walked to the door.

"Good luck" she heard someone say.

She turned her head to see Max standing nearby. Then he turned and walked back to his team. Aziah sighed, then walked out the door. She and Kai walked out to the arena and up to the beydish. They redied their beyblades as the DJ counted down, then...

"LET IT RIIIIIP!!!" they both yelled as they launched their beyblades into the dish.

Their beyblades crashed, making a huge shockwave. They clashed again and again, making more and more shockwaves.

"GO DRANZER!!" yelled Kai.

"C'MON DEMON SERPENT!!" yelled Azaih.

They both clashed again, creating yet another shockwave. The two beyblades were zooming around the dish. Dranzer smacking into Demon Serpent from behind. Then Kai unleashed Dranzer's attack. Dranzer appeared, and with one swift attack, sent Demon Serpent flying out of the ring. Kai was announced as the winner, and he called his beyblade to his hand.

'How did he do that?' thought Aziah, staring dumbfoundedly at her beyblade.

Kai walked straight past her and headed towards the waiting room door. Aziah rushed over and grabbed her beybalde, then headed back to the waiting room. A few minutes later Sonya had knocked Mystel's beyblade right out of the ring. She was announced as the winner. She wandered back to the waiting room and met up with the rest of her team. The qualifiers were displayed on the T.V screen:

Garland (He's not loved enough to have a last name!)

Daichi Sumeragi

Tyson Granger

Jess Galvin

Casey Morgan

Rey Kon

Kai Hiwatari

Sonya Brennan

"Well atleast 3 of us qualified!" stated Sonya.

"Yeah..." mumbled Rachel.

Team A.M.L walked outside to find their limo there. They all got in and got back to the hotel. The 5 friends headed back up to their suite.

**_1:00am..._**

Rachel was staring at the stars while on the balcony. She had a lot on her mind, so she couldn't sleep. Then she heard the glass door open behind her. She spun around to see Sonya shutting the door behind her.

"What is it?" asked Rachel.

"I could ask you the same thing" stated Sonya, joining her at the balcony rail.

Rachel sighed.

"So, what's wrong?" asked Sonya.

"It's nothing..." muttered Rachel.

"No it's not..." said Sonya, poking her.

Rachel sighed. "I just think that... I'm letting the team down... not just the team, but everyone..." said Rachel, looking down at the busy street below.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sonya.

"Well... if I was a better blader... I could help more... then Lee wouldn't have been troubled by me... and I could have been a better teammate..." replied Rachel, tears welling up in her eyes.

"That's not true!" snapped Sonya.

Rachel turned to her.

"You may not be the best beyblader, but we all value you as our team-mate, and Lee loves you! He would never be troubled by anything to do with you!" said Sonya, putting her hands on her friend's shoulders.

"Do you really mean that?" asked Rachel, wiping a tear from her eye.

Sonya nodded and grinned.

Rachel trapped her friend in one of her bone-crushing hugs.

"Can't... breathe..." mumbled Sonya raspily.

"Thanks Sonya..." said Rachel, letting go before her friend suffocated.

Sonya smiled and laughed, then they both went inside and went to bed.

* * *

**AHA!! Chapter 9 is done!! Man that took forever... atleast it's quicker now that there's less people!! Anyway, there's gonna be more twists and turns from now on! It will have to do with the changes to the summary... EVIL HILARY!! BWAHAHAHA!!! Hope you guys'll enjoy it! Please review and keep readin!! Oh and I almost forgot! I need a new character to be Hilary's evil lackey, I mean, what's an evil villain without an evil lackey? Anyway, if you come up with any ideas, or you would like me to include YOU in the story, just tell me!!**


	10. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade**

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to Rey. Since today, the 8th of July, is his birthday!! This will be a very short mini chapter, just dedicated to him. He should feel very loved!**

**_Chapter 10: Happy Birthday_**

Rey sleepily dragged himself out of bed. Today was a very special day for him. It was the 8th of July... his birthday. He walked out into the lounge room, to find Max and Kenny watching some T.V program about beyblading. Kai was drinking coffee while reading the newspaper, Tyson was scoffing down his breakfast and Hilary was watching in disgust.

"Hey Rey!" exclaimed Tyson with his mouth full.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Max.

"Yeah" replied Rey with a nod.

"That's good!" said Max, with another one of his hampster smiles.

"Don't you guys have anything to say to me?" asked Rey, looking around at his friends.

They all looked at each other.

"No" they all said together.

Rey looked a little annoyed.

"You sure there's nothing?" Rey asked angrily.

"I have something to say" replied Kai.

"What is it?" asked Rey hopefully.

"Get some clothes on" replied Kai, not looking away from his newspaper.

Rey looked down at himself. All he was wearing was boxers with teddy bears on them. He went bright red, then he quickly rushed into his room, and emerged a few minutes later wearing his usual attire. He decided he would go for a walk. He went out the door and locked it behind him. He looked at the next door along.

'Would they know?' he thought,'Doubt it...'

He kept walking down the hall, and into the elevator. He pressed the button for the 6th floor. The door opened and he got in. The elevator started to go down, then after a while, it stopped. The doors opened and he exitted the elevator. He walked down the hallway and to suite 67. He knocked on the door, and it was opened by Lee.

"Rey? Why are you here?" asked Lee.

"I came to visit!" replied Rey.

Lee stood aside so Rey could enter. Rey saw Gary and Kevin watching T.V, while Mariah was doing the dishes.

"Hey Rey!" called Mariah as she saw Rey enter.

"So did you guys forget?" asked Rey.

"Forget what?" asked Mariah blankly.

'They forgot too...' he thought.

"Well, seeya" said Rey, turning and walking out the door.

"Wait.. Rey?" called Mariah as he shut the door behind him.

Rey walked down the hall. Even his old team had forgotten... how could they? He decided to visit everyone else. He went to all the other floors and talked to the other teams, but no one had any idea what he was talking about. He sighed as he slowly walked back to his suite.

**_Back in his suite..._**

"There is no way I'm gonna say that!" snapped Kai.

"Aw c'mon Kai! Otherwise he can't find the thing that's in there!" pleaded Tyson.

"I said, NO!" snapped Kai again, rolling up his newspaper and hitting Tyson with it.

"C'mon Kai! It's for Rey!" pleaded Max.

Kai sighed. "Fine..." he muttered.

"YES!" said Tyson happily,"Now operation birthday can commence!"

Then Rey walked through the door.

"Did you say something Tyson?" he asked.

"Me? No of course not!!" Tyson said quickly.

"Good save..." muttered Kai.

Tyson shot him a look that said _'Do it now!'_ Kai sighed and stood up. Then he walked over to Rey.

"Hey.. Rey?" muttered Kai.

"What is it?" asked Rey.

"Can you... go next door... and ask Sonya if she's busy tonight for me?" asked Kai, like it took all his effort.

"Can't you?" asked Rey raising an eyebrow.

"No... you see, I'm...uh... very busy..." replied Kai.

"Um... ok" said Rey, turning and leaving.

Kai sighed. "Don't ever make me do that again" he muttered.

"You know, you're seriously dissing your girlfriend" stated Max.

Kai shot him a glare that sent a shiver up his spine.

**_Next door..._**

Rey knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again, harder this time.

"That better not be Max!" he heard someone yell from inside.

He guessed it was Aziah.

"Aziah? It's Rey, I need to come in" shouted Rey, loud enough for her to hear him.

He heard someone moving inside, and then the door opened. Aziah was standing there.

"What is it?" asked Aziah.

"Is Sonya here?" asked Rey.

"Yeah, but she's in the shower" explained Aziah.

"Oh ok" said Rey.

"You can come in and wait if you want" stated Aziah, pointing at an armchair.

"Thanks" replied Rey, walking over and sitting down.

Aziah walked into her room and shut the door. Suddenly, he was alone in the room. He then noticed a tape recorder on the table next to him, which had a '**DO NOT LISTEN'** sign on it. Instinctivly, he picked it up and pressed play.

_(Manaical Laughter)_

_Person: I am the evil lord McStuffums, and I have come to steal all your beyblades! I am definatly not hiding in the dining hall which is conveniently empty. Also you should definatly NOT come to the hall at 7:00pm tonight. My voice does not, whatsoever, sound like Casey. I am very evil, and if you unexpectedly discover my hideout, I will have to give you a noogie, so STAY AWAY!!!_

_(More Manaical Laughter)_

_Person in background: Oh that's convincing..._

_Lord McStuffums: QUIET YOU!!! And for person writing this, it's EVIL lord McStuffums!! Got it?_

_Person in background: Ok, EVIL lord McStuffums, do you know how stupid you sound?_

_Evil lord McStuffums: I SAID QUIET YOU!!! Why don't YOU do better?_

_Person in background: Fine! Come to the dining hall at 7:00pm tonight or you shall never see Mariah again!_

_(Snickering)_

_Evil lord McStuffums: What is THAT?_

_Person in background: What?_

_Evil lord McStuffums: That is not a manaical laugh!! I must give you lessons!!_

_Person in background: Ack!! You're such a pain!_

_(Sounds of fighting over the tape recorder)_

It cut off there.

"Ok..." mumbled Rey,"That was... weird..."

Rey put down the tape recorder. Then Sonya walked out of her room.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Oh... uh... I forgot..." muttered Rey, standing up and leaving.

"Oooook" said Sonya, before turning and walking back into her room.

'I better check out the dining hall tonight' thought Rey,'Even if those guys **_were_** idiots'

**_Later that night..._**

Rey walked through the lobby, and over to the dining hall doors. He pulled open the doors to reveal the pitch black room. He flicked on the light and suddenly...

"SUPRIIIISE!!" everyone yelled from inside the hall.

Rey was scared half to death. Everyone laughed at the expression on his face. His team and A.M.L walked up to him.

"Happy birthday Rey!" exclaimed Tyson.

"Thanks Tyson" said Rey with a smile.

"We weren't sure if you would understand the message or not, because SOMEBODY was being an idiot!!" exclaimed Sonya, shooting a glare at Casey, who whistled and looked around the room.

"Yeah... I sorta got it..." laughed Rey rubbing his head.

"Well, let's have some fun!" yelled Rachel, who was holding hands with Lee.

For the next 4 hours they all enjoyed a whole bunch of party games and dancing. They had lots to eat and drink. Then at the very end there was a slow song. Casey went and sat in her corner of unlovedness. Sonya and Kai were on the dancefloor together, gaining evil glares of certain doom from Hilary. Rachel and Lee were kissing and dancing at the same time. (Who says guys can't multitask!?!) Aziah, along with Jess, was trying to block it from her vision. Then, of course, Max asked Aziah to dance. After some thought, Aziah agreed, and they headed onto the dancefloor. Jess and Gary then decided to dance together, and every girl (Except Casey) had a boy to dance with. Rey was dancing with Mariah, as he thought about the fun he had had here tonight.

"Thanks alot, for everything" he said to Mariah.

"No problem!" replied Mariah.

Then they kissed as they danced the night away. To Rey, this truly was, a birthday to remember...

* * *

**Well there's my little tribute to Rey!! HAPPY B'DAY REY!!! Anyway, the next chapter will be coming soon, but if I don't write it by Thursday, then I can't finish it until Monday coz I'm goin away!! So anyway, please review and keep reading!! WOO!**


	11. Day at Disneyland

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 11: Day at Disneyland_**

"WOOT!" Casey yelled as everyone filed in to a big ass bus, which was headed to Disneyland.

Sonya was being dragged aboard the bus by a hyperactive Casey, who was shoving people out of the way left, right and center. Once Casey had got aboard the bus she dropped the now dizzy Sonya and wandered off to find a seat. Sonya naturally sat next to Kai (who was one of the few smart enough to get on the bus BEFORE Casey got out of the hotel) while blushing. Hilary twitched in annoyance as Casey had dragged Sonya up before she could sit next to Kai. Rachel was sitting next to Lee. (Casey: nuff said (shudders). Jess was next to Gary as they were happily chatting. Max was sitting next to Aziah with a hampster grin (Aziah: It creeps me out I tell you! Casey: Suuuuuuure it does and I'm the lizard queen Aziah: (bows) your majesty Casey: (regal wave) Peasant) All the while Aziah was begging and attempting to bribe Casey into switching seats. Casey of course was a sadistic little brat and was utterly refusing to switch seats (That and Max had bribed her before hand not to) Casey was sitting at the front of the bus bugging the driver about whether or not he was considering taking up monster trucking as a career. Rey was the last person to board the bus and grabbed the closest seat available... right next to Casey... poor Rey. Casey then proceeded to poke Rey in the head asking him why he was so late and making up theories of why he was so late.

"Were you late because you had to do your hair? Because it's heaps long and it's always wrapped up in a piece of string and that must take AGES!" Casey was asking much to Rey's annoyance.

Tyson piped up in the seat behind them "She's got a point. How long does your hair take?"

Tyson then proceeded to dodge the oncoming blow aimed at him from a very annoyed Rey. Casey laughed at the chaos she was causing and Sonya was watching with a concerned look a few seats back. Kai put a hand on her shoulder and smiled (Casey: It's more like something that got caught between a smirk and a laugh and then chucked in a blender) Sonya blushed and shyly returned the smile as her attention went from the lunatic picking a fight to Kai. (Kai: Bwahahaha! I have all her attention! Aziah: Casey did you steal his comment identity? Kai/Casey: ...It's a possibility [from another room GIVE ME BACK MY IDENTITY!!!!! Kai/Casey: ... RUN FOR IT!!!!!!) Sonya and Kai then proceeded to be in their own little world and ignored everyone else.

"Does anyone want to switch with me?" Aziah yelled across the bus.

No hands went up.

"Damn" Aziah muttered as Max was doing a victory smile.

**_Three hours later..._**

The bus pulled up in front of Disneyland and everyone rushed out of the bus only to find Mr. Dickinson.

"I trust you all had a nice trip?" Mr. Dickinson asked

No response.

"Awkward" Jess said in a singsong voice.

"As you know the plane leaves in about 9 hours and we can't have anyone lost so we will be putting you in pairs" Mr. Dickinson explained.

"How do we decide who goes with who?" Hilary piped up hoping she could somehow rig it to end up with Kai.

"Ah very good question, we will be deciding with a coin toss tournament!" Mr. Dickinson announced

He received blank looks.

"Perhaps an explanation is required. It is like a prediction game, you must guess what side the coin will face after you catch it. If you're right you pick who goes with the loser. Okay? Start!" Mr. Dickinson vaguely explained and then left to go and do Mr. Dickinson type things.

Casey waved her arms about announcing that she'd go first.

She leaned next to Sonya who was about to object and whispered "I'm gonna rig it I saw it on T.V the other day" she then cackled as Sonya smiled evilly and nodded.

"Heads" Casey declared as the coin landed on heads just as predicted... for the eighth time in a row...

"Anyone else?" Casey asked holding the coin and evilly smiling.

Everyone else just shook their heads, as they had all given up.

"Good then I get to pick" Casey sang cheerfully.

"Ok umm lemme see... Rachel and Lee...ummmm Bob and Bill"

KERTHWACK

"Heh heh I mean Sonya and Kai... Ming-Ming and Hilary... heh heh heh... Jess and Gary... Max and Aziah... bwahahaha... and uhhh the rest of you can just pick yourselves cuz I'm O-U-T-A outta here!" Casey declared as she merrily collected bribe money from the people she paired up, except Hilary and Ming-Ming and disappeared into the theme park.

Everyone else as annoyed and/or broke as they may be decided to follow suit as they entered the theme park.

**_In The theme park… _**

**_WITH JESS AND GARY… _**

Jess and Gary being the merry souls they were casually wandered about the park picking rides to go on here and there until they came across the clown head games (the things where you shove the ping-pong balls in their mouths and it lands in a little slot etc). In one of the clown head game booths was the most awesome prize one could want… (Insert desired item here).

"Bwahahahahaha! I must have it!!!" Jess cackled as she dragged poor Gary over to the booth and proceeded to attempt to win the prize.

**_WITH RACHEL AND LEE… _**

They being the people they were went straight to the tunnel of love (saw that one coming didn't you? … Does Disneyland have a tunnel of love? Oh well, does now!) The tunnel of love being a tunnel of love was naturally playing soppy music, which even the soppiest milk-sop detested.

**_MING-MING AND HILARY… _**

Both were pointedly ignoring each other until they both said at the same time "We need revenge!"

"Bwahahahaha!" Both evilly laughed as they discussed plans of revenge.

A pair of glasses could be seen peeking over the wall nearby, but the glasses disappeared shortly after appearing after having heard the plans.

"Kukuku this will be interesting…" The glasses person said as they wandered off to another section of the park.

**_SONYA AND KAI… _**

Those two being the serious boring people they were decided to methodically work their way around the park so as to be able to go on every ride. But as they made their way over to the tunnel of love (I said EVERY ride didn't I?) they both paused.

"Are we a couple?" They both asked each other at the same time.

They both laughed and held hands as they walked in.

**_AZIAH AND MAX… _**

Aziah was absolutely loathing Casey right now. When she got her hands on Casey she was going to wring her neck, break her arms and shove that coin of hers where the don't shine. Max however was extremely glad that Rachel had suggested bribing Casey (the master of annoyance) into putting them together. As they were walking Aziah suddenly lagged behind. She was looking longingly at one of her favorite rides (Insert ride here… I've never been to Disneyland X3). Max saw this and smiled and grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the ride. Shockingly enough Aziah didn't slap him nor beat the crap out of him but she smiled and then hid the smile quickly.

**_CASEY… _**

Casey by now had gone on almost every ride there was. She was just headed up to the next ride when she came across the people in the Disney character suits.

"So we meet again…" Casey said to the suited people approaching her.

"Oh no! Not her! Uh I mean Hi little girl! Are you having a good time?" Said one of the suited people.

For indeed they had met before many years ago...

**FLASHBACK **

_Two year old Casey wandered around the park and bumped straight into the one of the suited people who regained composure from being rammed into by a ball of hyperness and said "Hi I'm Mickey Mouse! What's you name little girl?" _

_"You're Mickey Mouse? The person to blame for my parents buying all those dumb baby overalls and mouse ears? You're going down" Casey said quietly to the person in the Mickey suit while adjusting her glasses. _

_"WAAAAAAAAAH MICKEY SAID I WAS A STUPID BRAT!!!!" Casey fake cried at the top of her lungs. _

_The onlookers glared at the suited mickey person and a nearby lady went and hugged Casey. _

_"Don't you worry little girl I'm a lawyer and I'm gonna make sure he never calls anyone stupid for the rest of his pitiful life! I'll see you in court child hater!" The lady comforted the 'distressed' Casey. _

_He was then fired and the legend of Casey the evil went down in suited person history as the legened was passed from mickey to mickey each fearing the return of evil... _

**END FLASH BACK**

"Did ya miss me?" Casey grinned evily

"What do you want? I'll give you anything! Here! Money take it! Just spare me!!!" The suited Mickey gave Casey a good deal of money and ran away screaming as the rest of the suited people followed suit. (Casey: LAME PUN!!!!)

Casey stuffed the money into her bulging wallet, adjusted her glasses and walked off merrily...

**THE PAIRS MEET UP AT THE ROLLERCOASTER... **

Everyone met up at the biggest ride in the park, the rollercoaster.

"Have a good time?" Casey asked smiling.

A chorus of nods were given in return to Casey's question.

"So who's going on?" Sonya asked the group as she looked at the hulking mass of metallic machinery that the ride was.

"OOH ME! ME!" Casey yelled jumping up and down enthusiastically waving her arms.

Everyone saw that coming.

"Oh yeah looky what I got!" Casey smiled as she proudly pulled out a bunch of mickey mouse caps and handed one to everybody.

"What are these?" asked Jess looking at the hat while holding her awesome prize that she won from the clown head booth.

"Trophies...oops I mean gifts!!! I said gifts!" Casey laughed merrily as she jammed a black cap with the words "The legend of evil lives" on it. (like that's hard to guess why)

"So WHO is going on the ride?" Rachel asked while hugging Lee.

Everyone agreed they would go on the ride but not everyone would fit in the one car so they split up into two groups:

_Car One: Sonya, Jess, Rachel, Casey, Aziah and Max _

_Car Twenty (two): Ming-Ming, Hilary, Gary, Lee and Kai _

(everybody else is eating food because I say so)

Ming-Ming and Hilary evilly cackled as everyone who was going onto car one filed in they looked in time to see the back of Casey's cap just showing above the doorline as it closed and then Hilary pretended to faint as Ming-Ming snuck up and pulled the pins holding the door shut when going on the loop part.

The roller coaster then started off and to their horror heard a dreaded noise from behind them.

"So that was your plan!" Casey Happily popped up behind them and there was no cap on her head.

"You! Then who was on the car?" Ming-Ming sputtered.

"Oh I traded spots with Kai" Casey chirruped.

Ming-Ming wasn't too bothered however Hilary was going ballistic.

"OHMYGODKAI!WEGOTTASAVEHIMBUTHOW????" Was part of Hilary's long freakout speech.

"I know something you don't know!" Casey sang

"What is it???" Hilary demanded shaking Casey by the shoulders

"Woah! Chill! Cuz it'll cost ya!" Casey pulled away from Hilary who was madly grabbing at her wallet and emptied the contents as Casey watched the car draw closer and closer to the loop.

"Now tell me how to stop it!!!" Hilary yelled.

Casey smiled and said "No need" as the car went harmlessly over the loop.

Hilary and Ming-Ming paid Casey extra money to never speak of this again... Naturally Casey had recorded a spare copy just in case...

(9 HOURS LATER...)

Sonya and the rest never did find out about the rollercoaster incedent that day as Casey had hid the tapes well (In her wallet). Sonya and the rest made it to the plane okay and they all boarded to once again loose money to Casey in ultimate ninja until they reached Australia...

* * *

**Me: FINALLY!! Yeah I know it's been a while, but it's finally done!! Hope you liked it! Review and keep reading!!**


	12. Home Again!

**Discalimer: I don't own Beyblade**

* * *

**_Chapter 12: Home again!_**

Sonya watched happily as Casey beat, yet another person at Naruto: Ultimate Ninja. That's right, they were all on the plane again. This time, they were heading home to Australia. Sonya couldn't wait, and she was sure her teammates couldn't either. She looked over at Kai, who was sitting next to her. She couldn't wait to introduce him to all the girls at home who said she could never get a guy! She giggled at the thought of their faces.

"What're you laughing at?" asked Kai, putting his arm around her waist.

"Oh nothing!" chirped Sonya, putting her head on his shoulder.

"AHA I WIN AGAIN!!" declared Casey, as she K.O'd Rachel's character.

"Aw man!" whined Rachel, handing over the money.

"You must be making quite a profit there Casey!" exclaimed Rey.

"Are you gonna spend it?" asked Mathilda.

"Only when I really need to" replied Casey with a smirk.

Rachel was having a whinge about her loss, only to be comforted by Lee with a hug. Aziah let out a sigh, as she stared out the window at the passing clouds.

"What's wrong?" asked someone from behind her.

She turned her head to see Max taking a seat beside her.

"It's nothing..." she replied, looking out the window again.

"You know..." he started.

"Huh?" Aziah mumbled as she turned to look at him.

"You still haven't answered me" he stated.

"Answered you?" she asked, confused.

He smiled at her. Then she suddenly remembered what had happened the other day.

"Oh... I see" she mumbled.

"I can wait longer if you want" he said gently.

"T-that'd be nice" she stuttered, going bright red.

Max stood up.

"Seeya later then" he said, turning around and going to join the others.

'Atleast she's considering it' he thought with a sigh of relief.

Then they all got told to prepare for landing. About 20 minutes later they had landed. They all got off the plane and walked into the airport. They went to the baggage claim, then they walked out to the pickup area. Team A.M.L had decided to stay at the hotel, but were going to visit their families. Sonya walked out the automatic doors, and said a quick goodbye to Kai, before getting into the limo. They were in there for a while, until Rachel had finished saying goodbye to Lee. Then, she too, got in the limo. They drove off to the hotel.

Team A.M.L went up to their floor, they got out of the elevator and saw White Tiger X walking into their room. Rachel was glad that they would be right down the hall. They all walked up the hall to see G-Revolution also entering their room. Conveniently, team A.M.L's room was right next door... AGAIN!! They all said hi to them as they too opened their door and walked in. Once again their suite was pretty much the same. They all chose their rooms. This time, since Sonya and Casey talk in their sleep, they would go in one room, with the others in another. They all finished unpacking and decided to go visit their families. They all got changed and then walked to the door and opened it, revealing Mr. Dickinson. They all screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Going out girls?" he asked.

"Y-yeah" stuttered a frightened Sonya.

"It's not safe at night, you should all take someone with you" stated Mr. Dickinson, knocking on G-Revolution's door.

Rey answered the door.

"Oh? What is it Mr. Dickinson?" asked Rey, confused.

"Get your team out here now! Each one of you is going to escort these fine ladies to their homes to visit their families!" ordered Mr. Dickinson.

Rey paused.

"NOW!" snapped Mr. Dickinson.

Rey quickly rushed in and called all his team-mates. They all ran to the door and Mr. Dickinson explained the situation. This whole time, the girls were just in 'confused' mode. It was eventually decided between them, that Kai would go with Sonya, (Obviously) Max would go with Aziah, Daichi would stay there, since he wasn't much protection, Rey would go with Casey, poor poor Rey... Rachel went to get Lee and Jess would go with Tyson. They all said goodbye to Mr. Dickinson and went down the elevator and out the door. They said their goodbyes outside and went in different directions.

**_Sonya's House..._**

"So this is where you live?" asked Kai, as he stared at the huge gate infront of her temple.

"Yep!" she replied,"I live here with my mum and grandpa."

"Shall we go then?" he asked.

"Yup!" she chirped, as she grabbed him by the hand and led him in.

They were walking through the yard when Sonya's mother flung the slinding door open.

"SONYA!!!" she yelled in happiness.

She ran over to her daughter and gave her a huge hug. Then she noticed Kai.

"Is this your _**boyfriend**_?" she asked teasingly.

"Yeah" replied Sonya with a blush.

"Nice to meet you" said Kai with a bow.

"Oh! Polite _**and**_ cute!" squealed her mum,"You have my FULL approval!"

Sonya sighed. Her mum was so embarassing.

"Is that Sonya?" they heard someone yell.

Then her grandpa appeared from the same screen door that her mother had. He saw Sonya and rushed over to her, giving her a hug. Then, he noticed Kai.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Kai Hiwatari" Kai said calmly with a bow.

Her grandpa raised an eyebrow. Then he saw their joined hands.

"Sonya's your girlfriend?" he asked Kai.

"Yeah" replied Kai with a nod.

"Hmm.. someone as serious and good lookin as you with a twerp like her?" he asked, then Sonya hit him over the head.

"Who you callin a twerp old man?" she snapped.

"You!" snapped her grandpa.

"Why you!!" yelled Sonya, chasing her grandpa around the yard.

"Is it like this all the time?" asked Kai.

"Pretty much" replied Sonya's mum with a sigh,"I'm glad she's home though, it's been a while"

Kai looked over at his girlfriend who was holding her tiny grandpa up by his 3 hairs, while he rather loudly cursed at her. He let out a small laugh and smiled at her.

"Hey I've got an idea!" exclaimed her mother.

"What is it?" asked Sonya, dropping her grandpa.

"How about you and Kai go to the shrine and pray for victory" suggested her mum.

"Sounds good!" chirped Sonya.

"If it's Sonya, you're gonna need a lot more than prayers!" muttered her grandpa, once again getting hit by Sonya.

"Lead the way" Kai said to Sonya.

Sonya nodded then they both walked to the shrine. When they got there they sat on the small cushions and prayed. A few minutes later they were done.

"This place is really special to my family" explained Sonya.

"How so?" asked Kai.

"Well, it's always seemed to protect our love in a way" stated Sonya,"My grandpa proposed to my grandma here, and they stayed married for the rest of my grandma's life!"

"That's amazing" said Kai calmly.

"You _**really**_ don't care do you?" sighed Sonya, standing up.

"N-no, it's not that" stammered Kai, grabbing her arm.

This caused her to slip on her pillow. Kai quickly caught her as she fell, and they both plummeted to the ground. Sonya was on top of Kai, with her elbow in his gut.

"Kai I'm so sorry!" she quickly apologized, removing her elbow.

"It's alright" he said, even though that elbow had hurt like hell.

"I'm so sorry!! So so sorry!" she kept apologizing, before he stopped her.

"It's ok" he said with a smile.

Sonya then realised she was still on top of him and blushed furiously. She looked down at him. He was looking up at her. Their faces slowly moved closer. Their lips met in their very first kiss.

"Oh! Am I interrupting something?" they heard someone say.

They quickly broke the kiss and turned their heads to the doorway. Sonya's mum was standing there.

"N-no! You're not interrupting!" Sonya quickly stuttered, getting off Kai.

"I-i'll just leave!" stammered her mum, closing the door to the shrine.

Sonya was about to call after her, but stopped and sighed. She looked over at Kai, who was now sitting up, rubbing the spot where she had elbowed him.

"I'm so sor-" she started before Kai put his hand over her mouth.

"Not that again" he sighed.

Sonya lifted his hand off and laughed. Kai smiled at her.

**_Rachel's House..._**

"Wow, nice place" exclaimed Lee as he stared at her rather modern house.

"It's ok" said Rachel, pressing the doorbell.

"Who is it?" came a voice from the voicebox.

"It's me!" chirped Rachel.

Suddenly the door was flung open and her mother leaped out and hugged her.

"OH RACHEL YOU'RE BACK!!!" squealed her mother. Then she noticed Lee standing there.

"Hi there!" she chipred,"Who might you be?"

"I'm Lee" said Lee with a quick bow.

"Oh! Nice you meet you Lee!" she squealed.

They all walked into the lounge room.

"It's great to be home!" sighed Rachel.

"It's really nice!" exclaimed Lee.

"Are you two gonna stay for dinner?" asked her mum.

Rachel and Lee looked at each other and nodded.

**_Casey and Rey... sorta..._**

"Where the hell did she go?" Rey asked himself.

He had lost Casey in the streets. In fact she had just gone home by herself, and was enjoying a nice meal as we speak...

"Meh... no biggie" muttered Rey, walking back to the hotel.

**_Well there's nothing interesting at Jess's house, so moving on..._**

**_Aziah's House..._**

"Here we are!" exclaimed Aziah.

"W-whoa..." muttered Max.

Aziah lived in a giant mansion. Aziah and Max were standing at the huge gates. Aziah pressed the doorbell on the voicebox. Someone appeared on the screen.

"Who's there?" the person asked.

"It's me mum!" exclaimed Aziah,"With a friend"

Aziah mum let out a squeal of joy, then disappeared from the screen. Then the giant gates opened, revealing their beautiful garden.

"This place is amazing!" exclaimed Max.

"C'mon!" said Aziah, gesturing for him to follow her.

They both ran through the garden and to the front door. Aziah's mum let them in for a loooong chat...

**_Very boring chat, so moving on... 3 hours later..._**

Max and Aziah waved goodbye to Aziah's mum.

'I hope they become a happy couple!' Aziah's mum thought.

Aziah's mum shut the door. Max and Aziah were walking silently through the gardens. Then Max broke the silence.

"Have you come up with an answer yet?" he asked.

"N-no" muttered Aziah.

Max sighed. "Well, I can't force it..." he said.

Aziah smiled at him and he smiled back. They walked to the bus stop, and caught the bus. Unfortunately there were alot of drunk men on the bus.

"Hey baby..." said one of the drunk men to Aziah,"What yoo doin?"

Aziah slapped him across the face. "Get away from me!" she yelled.

Then the man grabbed her ass, and that was it. Max stood up and puched the man so hard, he went flying across the bus. A few of his friends started laughing.

"Why you little!" snapped the drunk man, staggering back over to them.

"Get away from her!" Max yelled, punching him again.

Aziah had her arms over her head, as she wished with all her heart that this bus trip could end. Then suddenly Max fell on top of her. One of the guys had hit him, hard. Max was bleeding from the nose, which was better than the other guy, who was bleeding all over his face.

"Max? Are you alright?" she asked.

"Y-yeah" he replied, wiping the blood from his nose.

Aziah handed him a tissue.

"Thanks" he said.

Then the man grabbed Max by the hair and flung him to the ground. Then he started to kick him. Max cried out in pain every time. Aziah could barely watch. Then, she roughly pushed the man over. He toppled over and hit his head on the seat. He was out cold. It took Aziah a few moments to realise what she had done. Then the bus stopped in front of the hotel, and she quickly helped Max up, and they ran off the bus. They watched the bus drive away.

"Are you alright?" Aziah asked.

"I should be" muttered Max, lying down on the ground.

Aziah helped him sit up.

"Thanks, alot..." she said.

"It was nothing" he mumbled with his hand on his head.

Aziah cleaned the blood off his face with a tissue, then helped him stand. They both walked inside. They got into the elevator and headed to their floor. The doors opened and they walked down the hallway to their rooms. They stopped at their doors.

"Thank you, so much" said Aziah, staring at the ground.

"Anything for you" he said gently.

Then he kissed her on the forehead, and went inside. She stood there for a few seconds, then swiped her keycard. Then she noticed someone out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see Casey standing there.

"You didn't see anything, did you?" Aziah asked.

"Nope" replied Casey.

Aziah let out a sigh of relief.

"For the right price!" finished Casey, whilst rubbing her hands together and smiling evilly.

'That idiot!' thought Aziah,'He could've atleast checked if the coast was clear!'

Aziah handed over the money, just as Kai and Sonya came out of the elevator.

"What's up guys?" asked Sonya, rushing over to them.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all!" sighed Casey.

Aziah sighed and then laughed. Sonya looked a little confused. She turned to Kai and gave him a kiss goodbye, then he walked into his room. Then the elevator doors opened again, and Jess and Tyson came out. Jess thanked Tyson as he went into his room, then joined her friends. Then once again, the elevator door opened to reveal Rachel and Lee kissing. Lee reached over and pressed a button, then the elevator went down again. All the others sweat-dropped, but then walked into their room. Tomorrow would be the semi-finals, so they had to prepare...

* * *

**Ok! Chapter 12 is finished!! That one was a little lovey-dovey, but hey! Also, I know that Max would never get in a fight, but anyway, he does now:-P Please review and keep readin!!**


	13. The SemiFinals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade**

* * *

**_Chapter 13: The semi-finals_**

Team A.M.L and G-Revolution were groaning. They were in the waiting room. The pairings for the semi-finals had just come up on the screen, and the compeditors were not happy...

Rey VS Sonya

Tyson VS Garland

Daichi VS Casey

Kai VS Jess

"This aint good" moaned Jess.

"Tell me about it" muttered Sonya.

"HAHA! That shrimp? NO PROB!" declared Casey, laughing evilly.

"Oh shut it Casey" snapped Aziah.

Then the first match was called to begin. Sonya exitted the room and walked out into the arena. Her and Rey took up their positions at the beydish.

"Good luck!" he said.

"To you too!" replied Sonya.

Then the DJ counted down, and they launched their beyblades. The beyblades clashed in the dish.

"GO DRIGGER!!" yelled Rey.

"C'MON IGNITE PANTHER!" yelled Sonya.

Their beyblades clashed in a loud bang. They kept goin at it for ages, but eventually they began to tire. Sonya and Rey were both reaching their limits. They were compleely exhausted, and were panting like crazy.

"C'mon Sonya!!" yelled Rachel.

"Yeah!! You can beat him!!" yelled Casey

"What they said..." muttered Aziah.

Although she obviously couldn't hear them and half of the people in the waiting room were now deaf, Sonya felt a sudden boost of confidence.

"GO IGNITE PANTHER!!" yelled Sonya as she unleashed her attack.

Ignite Panther appeared, then Sonya's beyblade was set on fire as it zoomed towards Drigger. Ignite Panther smashed into Drigger, sending it flying out of the ring. (You know, I've recently noticed my extreme talent for naming bit beasts! All of them had something to do with the moment!: Ignite Panther- I just finished playing Zoo Tycoon, Insanity- My T-Shirt said it, Demon Serpent- My stepmother called, Dew Wolfe- I was drinking Mountain Dew, Manga Dragon- A stack of my manga fell down, so there you have it! How they were all named! Behold my brilliance and creativity!!)

"SONYA WINS!!" announced the DJ.

The crowd roared with excitement. Sonya and Rey shook hands, before walking back to the waiting room. Sonya walked over to her friends, only to faint from exhaustion when she got there. Her friends laid her down on a couch. Then they noticed that Tyson and Garland's match had already started.

"She must be exhausted" stated Kai, as he walked over to them.

"Yeah" muttered Aziah.

Kai lifted up Sonya's head and sat down, resting her head on his lap.

"I'll stay here 'till my match" he said.

"Ok" agreed Aziah,"Just don't do anything pervy!"

Kai shot her a funny look and she laughed.

"Tyson is the wienner!!" blared the T.V. (Yes I know winner has a spelling mistake, but I'm gonna leave it coz it cracks me up! XD)(This actually wasn't on purpose!)

They all turned their attention to the T.V, to see Tyson waving to the crowd. Then it was announced that it was time for Casey and Daichi's match. They both headed out into the arena. Casey was still teasing Daichi as they redied their beyblades.

"Heh... you're never gonna win!" taunted Daichi.

"Dream on shrimpy" sighed Casey.

"DON'T CALL ME SHRIMPY!!" Daichi yelled angrily.

"There goes that temper again..." muttered Casey.

Daichi began to throw a hissy fit, then the DJ started counting down.

"Wait! I'm not-" yelled Daichi, only to be cut off by the DJ and Casey yelling;

"LET IT RIIIIIIP!!"

Daichi quickly launched his beyblade, only to have it knocked out a moment later.

"Eh? Daichi said as he stared in amazement at his beyblade, which had landed a few metres away.

"You were too busy having a fit and you lost your focus" sighed Casey, as she sleepily walked back to the waiting room.

Daichi, who was deeply embarassed, ran out of the stadium. Casey wandered back into the waiting room, and fell on the nearest couch. She went straight to sleep.

"Did she sleep late last night?" asked Jess.

"Maybe..." muttered Aziah, as she watched her friend snore away.

The final match was Kai VS Jess. Kai and Jess both headed out to the arena. They took up their positions at the beydish. The DJ counted down, and they were off. Dew Wolfe and Dranzer crashed in the center of the beydish. Dew Wolfe was sent flying, but luckily managed to stay in the dish. Dranzer was zooming at Dew Wolfe, who quickly dodged the attack and began circling the dish. Dranzer followed. Dranzer rammed into the back of Dew Wolfe.

'This is bad' thought Jess.

Dranzer hit into Dew Wolfe again, sending it flying to the other side of the dish.

"I've got you now!" exclaimed Kai,"GO DRANZER!!"

Dranzer appeared and it soared towards Dew Wolfe.

'If it hits, Dew Wolfe will shatter!' Jess thought desperately.

"It's over!" yelled Kai.

"I forfeit!" announced Jess.

"Eh?" said Kai, stopping Dranzer in his tracks.

"I... forfeit" repeated Jess,"Just, please... spare Dew Wolfe"

Kai nodded. The DJ looked a little confused, but he announced Kai the winner. That marked the end of the semi-finals. All the teams walked out of the stadium, all excited about the finals. It had been decided that they would be held in London, England. They were also sad because only the teams competing could go. This meant Rachel had to say goodbye to Lee. They had a week left in Australia, and they were determined not to waste it.

* * *

**Sorry that took so long! This story won't be updating for another 3 or so weeks, until my stupid Exhibition thing is finished... don't worry if you have no idea what I'm talking about! Anyway, this story WILL be updated, just not for a while. I appreciate your patience!! Please Review and keep reading!!**


	14. Aziah My Dear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade**

**Hm... it's been ages since I wrote some of this story. Well, it's time for... FILLERS!!**

**_Chapter 14: Aziah my dear_**

It had been several days since the semi-finals of the beyblade tournament. Aziah lay down on her king sized bed, reading some book she had found in her enourmous library on the black plague. It was 9:30pm. Next door she could hear her sister watching some random TV show that happened to be rather loud.

'Dammit. I told my mother to soundproof the walls while I was gone!' thought Aziah, sighing in annoyance.

At 10 she heard the TV go off and her sister left her room.

'Finally some peace and quiet' thought Aziah.

Suddenly she heard some singing, or more serenading. She listened carefully.

"Is that romantic poetry?" she exclaimed before bookmarking her page and walking over to her curtains.

She flung open the curtains to find Max reciting romantic poetry on her balcony.

"What the hell are you doing here?" yelled Aziah.

"Showing my love for you! I hoped this would quicken your response" replied Max.

"Response to wha- oh right... how did you get up here?" asked Aziah.

"I climbed the vines" replied Max.

Aziah peered over the edge of the balcony, "But I don't have any vines..." she muttered.

"Really?..." Max peered over as well, before quizically scratching his head and shrugging.

"Well it's about time you got going" stated Aziah.

"Aw, but I just got here! Can't I come inside? Your chef makes the best food!" pleaded Max.

"No!" snapped Aziah.

"Awww pleeeeease?" whined Max, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

Aziah glared at him for a moment, then smiled. "I SAID NO!!" she yelled before kicking him off the balcony and storming back inside.

She flung her curtains closed and flopped back onto her bed. She re-opened her book and continued reading. A large anger mark appeared on Aziah's head when she could hear the romantic poetry starting up again. Max heard the door to the balcony open, he looked up with hope, only to get smacked with a table.

"GO HOME!!" yelled Aziah, before storming back inside once again.

"Wow, she's strong" muttered Max as he pushed the table off himself.

Aziah went back to her book, only to get angrier when she heard Max calling her name. Aziah put her book down once more. She reached over and grabbed the phone that was on her bedside table. She punched in a number, and the phone was answered after one ring.

"What is it madam?" asked her butler's voice.

"Release the hounds Jeeves, oh and while you're at it, fetch my table from outside. I need that" commanded Aziah.

"Yes m'lady" replied the butler before hanging up.

Within a few seconds she could hear,

"Nice doggy... goood doggy... please don't hurt me..." followed by Max screaming like a girl and the barking of dogs as the dogs chased him off the mansion grounds.

Aziah smirked in victory. 'Finally, I can read' thought Aziah.

A few minutes later she was interrupted by a pebble on her window. She let out a cry of frustration and stormed out onto the balcony. Sure enough, Max stood below the balcony, one of his pant legs was ripped off and his T-shirt had a chunk missing.

"Moron" muttered Aziah.

"Can we just talk?" asked Max.

Aziah rolled her eyes, giving in. She went through the house and out the back door into the gardens. She saw Max and made her way over to him.

"What do you want?" demanded Aziah.

"To see you of course!" replied Max cheerfully.

Aziah let out exasperated sigh. She thought for a minute, then came up with a solution, as much is pained her.

"Max" she said.

"Hm?"

"If I agree to be your girlfriend, will you leave me alone?" asked Aziah.

Max nodded with a cheerful expression. Aziah sighed, "Fine then. Now leave me be."

Max cheered and hugged Aziah. "You won't regret this!" exclaimed Max. "I already do" muttered Aziah.

"Seeya tomorrow!" said Max as he ran off waving to her.

Aziah went back inside, and returned to her reading. She suddenly paused, getting an idea. She pulled out an empty scroll that she had found in her library and begun to write.

Max walked out of the mansion gate with a big hampster smile. "You owe me 20 bucks" came a familiar voice.

Leaning against the wall, was Casey. Max laughed, "I honestly didn't think your plan would work! Thanks Casey!"

Max handed her the money, and she went on her merry way.

**_The next day..._**

Aziah got out of bed and got dressed. She picked up her scroll and headed out of her room and out of the mansion, skipping breakfast since her team had training early today. She heard her name called as she walked past the fountain. She looked to the gate, and who would be there, but Max. Aziah frowned and pulled out her scroll.

She reached him and before he could hug her, she held up the scroll in front of his face.

"What's this?" asked Max.

"Terms and conditions to our relationship" replied Aziah.

"Wow, atleast the scroll is small!" exclaimed Max.

Aziah smirked, she pulled the string off the scroll and the fell to the ground. It then went out the gate down the street stopped for breakfast kept going through the park and so forth.

"I roll tightly" stated Aziah.

"Crap" Max whimpered.

Aziah handed him the base of the scroll. "Have fun memorising all this" chirped Aziah before heading off down the street to the park.

* * *

**Heh heh... me and my friends came up with this idea ages ago, but I haven't updated this story in so long, I never got around to writing it!! Anyway I thought it was cute! Hope you liked it! **


End file.
